Im Verbotenen Wald
by Sylvestris
Summary: Rekrutenprüfung von Auroren, eine meisterliche Herausforderung. Charaktere: OC, Terence Higgs, Terry Boot, Amelia Bones, Odgen Bob,Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith
1. Bewährungsmarsch

Der kleine Greifvogel mit weissbraun gesprenkelter Brust breitete seine dunkelgrauen Schwingen aus und segelte über das Land vor dem Schloss Hogwarts. Der Blick des gefiederten Spähers ruhte aber nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld, wo gerade eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern mit Bodengymnastik zur Vorbereitung auf das Flugtraining beschäftigt war. Mit so leichten Turnereien hielten sich seine Jungs schon lange nicht mehr auf. Zu wichtig waren die Missionen, für welche sie sich ausbilden lassen wollten. Fliegen war nur eine Sache, die sie fast bis zur Perfektion beherrschen mussten. Wenige Flügelschläge später hatte er die Richtung gewechselt und näherte sich dem Verbotenen Wald. Die vier Stunden seitdem er sie losgeschickt hatte, waren bald um, er war gespannt, was er hinter dem abweisenden schwarzgrünen Waldsaum vorfinden würde.

Das stachelige Unterholz war nur für Anfänger ein Hindernis. Für ihn, der seit Jahren schon in der Profi-Liga mitspielte, stellten selbst die wirr durcheinanderstehenden Baumriesen mit ihren unregelmässig verteilten Ästen bloss eine spielerische Übung des Slalomfliegens dar.

Die Flügel eines Sperbers sind relativ kurz, breit und an ihren Spitzen gerundet, der Schwanz ist verhältnismäßig lang. Dies ermöglichte zwar keine extremen Fluggeschwindigkeiten, jedoch eine hohe Wendigkeit auf engem Raum.

Es überkam ihn aber zu keiner Zeit der Übermut. Den Blick steht's auch auf den Boden zu Füssen der Bäume gerichtet, folgte er einem nur für ihn sichtbaren Weg durch das trübe Zwielicht des Waldes.

Ah dort! Hinter den gespenstisch wirkenden Luftwurzeln eines undefinierbaren Gehölzes konnte man Umrisse einer Gestalt ausmachen. Es war keiner der dauerhaften Bewohner des Forstes, doch die Person rührte sich nicht, als der erfahrene Sperber auf einer moosbewachsenen Fläche in der Nähe niederging. Dass in der Umgebung keine Gefahr lauerte, hatte der ankommende Vogel bereits aus der Luft geprüft. Einen Herzschlag später erhob sich ein Mann mit zimtbraunen Augen und graumeliertem Haar von der Stelle im Moos. Fabian Doge strich sich seinen blauen Umhang glatt und schritt zu dem liegenden Aurorenanwärter Terence Higgs, um ihn zu untersuchen. Es genügten nur wenige Handgriffe und ein erprobter Zauberspruch, um den Animagus Doge dann seufzend auf das schwere Holzfass neben dem zusammengebrochenen Rekruten blicken zu lassen. Terence war der Erste von den Zwölf, welcher sich offensichtlich überschätzt hatte und bei dem Marsch für Eliteschüler an seine Grenzen gestossen war. Dem jungen Slytherin fehlte nichts, was nicht durch ein paar Stunden Schlaf und eine kräftige Mahlzeit zu beheben wäre. Natürlich war da noch die Enttäuschung, dass er die Belastungsprobe nicht bestanden und es nicht geschafft hatte, das Fass mit der Spezialausrüstung an seinem Bestimmungsort abzuliefern. Aber darum konnte sich Ausbilder Doge im Moment nicht kümmern, der Junge musste hier raus, zurück ins Lager und er selbst sollte nun weiter, um nach den anderen Teilnehmern des Ausdauermarsches zu sehen. Geschickt zog der grauhaarige Mann eine grüne Perlenkette aus seinem Beutel und legte sie dem Burschen auf dem Waldboden um den Hals. Nach einem kurzen Aktivierungsspruch waren er und auch das Holzfass verschwunden. Per Portschlüssel zurück ins Lager vor das Zelt seiner Assistenten Ogden und Amelia Bones gereist, wo sich die beiden um den erschöpften Burschen kümmern würden.

Der Sperber jedoch stiess sich wenige Augenblicke später vom Boden ab, stieg steil in die Höhe und zirkelte vorsichtig durch ein lianenreiches Gebiet, immer auf der Hut nicht einer Teufelschlinge zu nahe zu kommen. Ein Auror hatte keinen leichten Job, ob nun als Rekrut, als Auror im Dienst oder eben wie er, als Ausbilder und Prüfer einer Rekruteneinheit.

Hinter dem luftigen Teufelsgarten, ein Stück östlich des Zentauren-Reviers, befanden sich drei weitere Anwärter auf das Aurorenamt. Zwei von ihnen hatten den grossen Sumpf der Wichtelfische schon ohne Schaden überquert und wandten sich dem Pfad zur Höhle des Strix zu. Ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff war dem Beispiel ihrer Kollegen noch nicht gefolgt und suchte offensichtlich nach einer vierten Person. Der Teamgeist der jungen Dame in Ehren, aber was hatte ihr Kollege angestellt, dass sie ihre eigene Sicherheit an den Ufern des heimtückischen Sumpfes vernachlässigte? Wachsam kreiste der Sperber einige Male über das heimtückische Moorwasser, in dem sich schon der eine oder andere Wichtelfisch an der Oberfläche zeigte. Mit ihren Tentakelzungen, die höllische Wunden in die Haut ätzen konnten, waren sie keineswegs so harmlos, wie sie ausschauten.

Verdammt, jetzt hat er den vermissten Schüler, nach dem gesucht wurde, entdeckt. Der Knabe torkelte wie im Delirium durch das nahe Unterholz und parlierte offensichtlich mit Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Rasch landete der Meister und verwandelte sich in einen Menschen. Dann schickte er die Schülerin weiter, sie solle ihren Kollegen unbesorgt ihm überlassen. Derweil das Mädchen eine solide Spinnennetzbrücke über den Sumpf beschwor und sich, von den Fischen unbehelligt, von dannen machte, näherte sich Doge dem halluzinierenden Rekruten. Dieser hieb mit einem Stock um sich und drohte einer imaginären Todesfee. Als er sich zu dem sich nähernden Mann umdrehte, fiel der Blick von Doge auf ein Pilzgewächs in der anderen Hand des Schülers.

Es war Stephanel Fletcher, der Wichtigtuer in der Gruppe und was er da angebissen in der Hand hielt, erklärte sein verrücktes Verhalten, das er gerade an den Tag legte.

„Schmeiss den Stock weg und setz dich!", befahl der Lehrmeister. Allerdings mit wenig Hoffnung, das der berauschte Bursche gehorchen würde. Stephanel schmiss den Stock schon, aber in Richtung seines Lehrers, welcher sich rasch ducken musste. Dann wollte der Junge mit den Fäusten auf den blaugewandeten Auroren losgehen, stolperte jedoch in seinem Zustand über die eigenen Füsse und machte eine Bauchlandung im Gestrüpp.

„Egal, liegen geht auch und jetzt warte", knurrte Fabian Doge verärgert und suchte eilig die Umgebung nach den geeigneten Pflanzen ab. Immer wieder ein prüfenden Blick zu dem gestrauchelten Schüler werfend, pflückte der Mann die nötigen Pflanzen und legte sie auf einen flachen Stein.

Kaum hatte Fabian den Saft aus dem Rauchmoos gepresst und das gehackte Kleekraut daruntergemischt, füllte er den dünnflüssigen Brei in ein Plastikröhrchen. Dann kniete sich Doge neben dem am Boden kauernden Rekruten und umfasste ihn von hinten mit einem Arm so, dass dieser mit dem Rücken zum Ausbilder sitzen bleiben musste. Aufgebracht begann der junge Fletcher zu fluchen und wollte sich aus dem harten Griff befreien. Doch der erfahrene Auror verstärkte die Umklammerung und schob ihm dann resolut die Spitze des Röhrchens in den offenen Mund. Gleichzeitig nahm er den Finger von der oberen Öffnung und der dünnflüssige Inhalt tropfte dem Jungen in die Mundhöhle. Seine Flüche endeten abrupt, als der übelschmeckende Sirup auf seine Zunge traf. Gurgelnden und hustend versuchte der Rekrut das Zeug auszuspucken, wurde aber rasch nach hinten zu Boden gezogen, bis der er sich halb liegend im Schoss seines Bändigers befand. Dieser hielt den vergifteten Schüler weiter in dieser Position und schob das Röhrchen noch etwas weiter in dessen Rachen.

Stephanel wehrte sich vergeblich gegen den Zwang, sah hinauf zu den zimtbraunen Augen und begegnete dem unerbittlichen Blick von Fabian Doge.

„Schlucken! Durch die Nase atmen und schlucken. Nicht kauen, nur schlucken. Ja so, schön schlucken und noch einmal", drang die Stimme seines Ausbilders an sein Ohr.

„Bitter", nuschelte der Junge undeutlich und wollte sich schütteln. Die starken Hände des Aurors liessen ihm aber kaum Spielraum und Spucken ging in dieser Lage nicht mehr.

„Wenn du an hochgiftigen Wespenpilzen herumknabbern kannst, kannst du auch Rauchmoos mit Bitterklee trinken", erwiderte sein Betreuer ungerührt und begann nun die Kehle seines Patienten zu massieren. Durch die gezielten Berührungen wurde der Schluckreflex weiter angeregt und der junge Mann sah sich genötigt auch den letzten Rest des bitteren Pflanzensirups zu trinken.

Langsam liess die Gegenwehr nach und bald lag Stephanel wie ein Häufchen Elend in den Armen von Doge. Der Sirup hatte seine Wirkung voll entfaltet und die Halluzinationen waren verschwunden.

„Ich hab's verpatzt, nicht wahr?", fragte der junge Bursche einige Minuten später etwas kleinlaut.

„Das kann man wohl sagen", erwiderte Doge und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Selbstschutz heisst nicht nur Waffen schwingen, sondern auch Gehirn einschalten bei der Nahrungsaufnahme. Hatten wir aber alles in _'Feinddenken Theorie und Praxis'_ oder auch im 4-wöchigen Überlebenskurs in unbekanntem Territorium."

Doge liess den Jungen los, stand auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Als er sah, dass der Schüler wieder einigermassen sicher auf den Beinen war, schnarrte er erbarmungslos: „Durchgefallen! Ab ins Lager zum Gesundheitsheck. Nachher kannst du deine Sachen packen, deine Lehre bei mir ist hiermit beendet."

Auch wenn er nicht gerne solche Entscheide fällte, bei Schülern, die nach so vielen Lehrstunden und Übungseinheiten sich immer noch durch Übermut und unbedachten Aktionen selbst in Gefahr brachten, da konnte man kein Auge zudrücken. Es hing nicht nur das Leben und die Gesundheit des Schülers von seinen Taten ab, sondern später auch das Wohl seiner Arbeitskollegen, ja einer ganzen Abteilungen oder gar die Unversehrtheit von Zivilisten. Die Auswahl der Lehrlinge und das Bestehen der Prüfungen waren hart und grausam. Genau wie das Leben und der Job eines Auroren es dann eben auch sein würde.

Doge strich sich über seine lederverstärkte Hose und dachte an die grosse Narbe auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er bedauerte das Ausscheiden von Fletcher, aber er hatte kein Mitleid mit dem erschütterten Jüngling, der zurück ins Lager apparierte. Genauso wenig wie der Drache damals Mitleid hatte, als er im Kampf mit einem Artgenossen aus Versehen den jungen Auror Fabian mit seinem Schwanz gestreift hatte. Das Andenken aus seinem Praktikum im Drachenreservat trug er noch heute auf seinem Leib und das war schon bald zwanzig Jahre her.


	2. Im Reich der wilden Tiere

Ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzen Haar stand inmitten von wilden Farnen unter einem Baum und schaute in die Höhe. Die Ankunft eines weiteren Rekruten mit zerrissenen Hosen lenkte sie nur kurz von ihrer interessanten Beobachtung ab.

„Hat aber lange gedauert, bis du die Rotkappen abgeschüttelt hattest", meinte sie, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen.

Der stämmige Bursche schnaubt ungehalten. „Das mit der Hose waren ja auch nicht die Rotkappen, sondern diese verdammten Wolfstomaten."

„Wolfskastanien, Zacharias! Wolfskastanien, nicht Tomaten. Nur diese Unterart der Wolfspflanzen hat Zähne", verbesserte ihn seine Kollegin Cho Chang.

„Ähm, wie dem auch sei, jetzt habe ich eben ne undichte Hose", brummt Zacharias Smith verstimmt und strich sich über den langen Riss in seinem Beinkleid.

Ihrem Blick folgend schaute er hinauf in die Krone des etwa zwanzig Meter hohen Baumes. Zwischen den gefächerten Blattrosetten konnte man einen Menschen erkennen, der mit irgendetwas zu kämpfen schien. Die Blätter raschelten und auch die Äste ruckten zuweilen, als würde jemand an ihnen rütteln.

„Du sag mal, murkst Terry etwa gerade einen Bowtruckle ab?", erkundigte er sich bei Cho. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Aber nein, das würdest du hören, wenn er mit einem krallenbewehrten Bowtruckle kämpfen würde."

Sie deutete hinauf zu den wenigen veilchenblauen Blütenkapseln. „Er würgt eine der grossen Kapseln des Jacaranda, damit sie die nussgrossen Feenpollen ausspuckt. Die brauchen wir ..."

„... um uns den Weg durch den Dryadenhein freizukaufen", beendete Zacharias, die Ausführung von Cho.

„Ah, hast du doch mal aufgepasst, als Doge uns Pflanzenressourcen und Konfliktlösung mit den Baumhüterinnen unterrichtete."

In dem Moment hörten sie Terry Boot keuchend rufen: „Gleich spuckt sie, fangt auf!"

Eilig spannten seine beiden Kollegen ein Tuch unter dem Baum und erwarteten begierig die Früchte von Terrys Kampf mit der Pflanze.

Da fielen sie, leicht wie Schneeflocken, und glänzten durch ihre einfache Schönheit. Cho beugte sich vor und bewunderte die feinen Härchen, die sich flauschig um die Pollenkerne legten und sie so eher wie Plüschbälle aussehen liessen. Der Duft, den die malvenfarbenen Kugeln verströmten, war auf seine eigene Art betörend. So achtete sie gar nicht auf den mageren Jüngling, der über die nahe Wiese auf sie zu stürmte.

„Achtung, die Revierbewohner ...", versuchte Robby Hopfkirch noch zu warnen.

Doch schon prallte ein pelziger Körper mit voller Wucht Cho auf den Rücken. Die junge Frau liess das Tuch los und schnellte herum. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sich die starken Arme des Angreifers um sie legten und zudrückten. Das affenartige Wesen versuchte erneut einen Knochenbrechergriff anzubringen. Doch hatte es nicht mit den gezielten Handkantenschlägen und Fusstritten gerechnete, die Cho Chang mit aller Härte austeilte.

„Lauft! Rennt so schnell ihr könnt, die ganze Horde folgt ihm auf dem Fuss!", rief Robby im Vorbeilaufen.

Zacharias fluchte laut und Terry rauschte an seinem Kletterseil rasch durch das Blätterdach nach unten zu Boden.

„Nicht ohne unsere Ernte. Schnappt das Tuch und haut ab", keuchte Cho, die noch immer im Nahkampf mit den zotteligen Waldbewohnern verwickelt war. Leises Rascheln und Fussgetrappel verrieten ihr, dass ihre Kollegen mit der Ernte das Weite suchten. Ihre Gegner sahen mit ihrem braungrünen Fell aus, als wären sie mit vertrocknetem Moos überwuchert, nur ihre hellbraunen Pinselohren erinnerten etwas an einen Luchs. Die Schlacht gegen die acht Lemuvaris wurde unweigerlich ein Kampf ums Überleben. Einer sicheren Niederlage und dem Tod konnte sie nun nur noch durch Apparieren entgehen. Gerade wollte sich die junge Frau aus dem Staub machen, da krachte der Anführer der Bande, von einem wuchtigen Zauber getroffen, ins Unterholz. Cho wagte einen Seitenblick auf ihren Helfer und stellte überrascht fest, dass Zacharias Smith unbeirrt an ihrer Seite kämpfte und ihr so den Rücken frei hielt. „Lass dich nicht ablenken und halte deine Verteidigung aufrecht. Sobald wir etwas Luft haben, ziehen wir uns über die Knochenschlucht zurück."

„Die Knochenschlucht? Du warst ja schon öfters wahnsinnig", bekrittelte Cho seinen Vorschlag und wehrte einen mörderischen Biss des nächsten Lemuvari ab. Durch einen gezielten Stupor aus nächster Nähe war das Affentier erst mal ausser Gefecht. Für wie lange und mit was für Nachwirkungen, das wussten nicht mal die erfahrenen Wildhüter. Denn man hatte allgemein noch kaum Kenntnisse über die seltene Rasse der Lemuvaris.

„Vielleicht wahnsinnig, aber niemals lebensmüde. Und jetzt LAUF!", schrie Zacharias. Mitten im Kampfgebrüll der Affengruppe beschwor der junge Mann eine Orkanböe, die alle Angreifer aus dem Weg fegte. Sekunden später rannten die beiden jungen Zauberer durch die frei gewordene Gasse und hielten auf ein baumloses Gebiet zu. Zacharias rechnete fieberhaft, wie viel Vorsprung sie wohl hatten.

„Keinen", meinte Cho, welche seine Gedanken erraten hatte.

Zacharias wollte sich schon über ihr mangelndes Vertrauen zu seinen Zauberkünsten beschweren, da sah auch er die beiden Kollegen, die sich mitten auf dem Weg zur Knochenschlucht befanden.

Robby Hopfkirch lag am Boden und Terry kniete daneben.

Kurz darauf bemerkten Cho und Zacharias die locker aufgeworfenen Erdhäufchen, ähnlich der Maulwurfshügel, welche überall in der Gegend verteilt waren.

„Ach du heilige Wühlmaus, Nifflergebiet! Pass auf, wo du hintrittst", warnte Chos Begleiter. Sie beide hatten das Tempo rapid gedrosselt, obwohl das wütende Keckern der Lemuvaris näher kam. Durch ihre Vorsicht entgingen sie einem schlimmen Unfall und brachen nicht auch in eines der unterirdischen Tunnels ein. Gerade wie sie bei den beiden Kollegen ankamen, war Terry dabei dem Gestürzten ermutigend zu zusprechen.

Cho aber erkannte nach kurzer Untersuchung des verletzten Beines, dass Mut alleine hier nicht mehr weiterhalf. Das Fachwissen der Rekruten über Unfallerstversorgung reichte nur, um die meisten der unmittelbar drohenden Todesfolgen abzuwenden und einen Patienten transportfähig zu machen.

„Robby, ich werde dir nichts vormachen. Mein Können, ja unsere Ausbildung reicht nicht aus, um eine Fraktur im Knöchelbereich zu behandeln. Es scheint bisher nichts verschoben, aber ...", begann Cho Chang ernst. Zacharias verzog bei Eröffnung der Diagnose das Gesicht, ihm tat es nur schon bei der Vorstellung einer solchen Verletzung weh.

Der junge Hopfkirch nickte gefasst. „Ich habe so etwas in der Art schon geahnt, als ich ein Knacken spürte und mir der Schmerz das Bein hochschoss."

Der verletzte Bursche versuchte eine bequemere Position zu finden und seufzte schmerzerfüllt: „Bitte sende das SOS, es geht nicht mehr anders." Seine Mutter Mafalda würde sicher verstehen, dass er hier die Prüfung abbrechen und damit das Ende der Lehre riskierte musste.

Alle drei Kollegen, die um ihn herum sassen, wechselten bedauernde Blicke. Es war Cho, die sich erhob und mit einem Magiespruch das vereinbarte Signal in den Himmel sandte. Ein Notruf, den nur die eingeweihten Lehrmeister sehen und lesen konnten.

Terry wie auch Zacharias hatten sich schützend vor Cho und Robby gestellt, um die anrückenden Lemuvaris in Schach zu halten. Doch diese schienen plötzlich ein ganz anderes Problem zu haben. Die keckernden Rufe waren verstummt, stattdessen hörte man pfeifende Laute, die sich immer weiter entfernten. Zudem wippten und wackelten etliche Baumkronen, die man von dem Standort der Rekruten gerade noch sehen konnte.

„Seltsam", murmelte Terry.

Auch Zacharias strich sich verwirrt durchs Haar. „Sind sie zu einem internen Turnfest übergegangen, so eine Art Siegesfeier?"

„Quatsch!", meldete sich Cho zu Wort und belegte nebenbei den Knöchel von Robby mit einem schmerzlindernden Kühlzauber. „Das sieht eher aus, als würden sie etwas über die Bäume hinweg verfolgen. Nur dass die Gejagten nicht mehr wir sind."


	3. BioZelte und andere Prüfungen

„Verdammte Baum-Cowboys lasst mich zufrieden", fluchte der Verfolgte in Gedanken. „Ahhh, du elende Blattschleuder, ich sehe so fast nichts mehr."

In höchster Eile entfloh Doge dem Blattsalat vor seinem Schnabel und fegte durch die Baumkronen, immer mit den anhänglichen Lemuvaris im Nacken. „Ich brauche keinen Copilot, es fliegt sich besser alleine. Pfoten weg von meinen Schwanzfedern, du grabschender Wischmob!"

Einmal die goldene Regel – man muss immer mit allem rechnen – ausser Acht gelassen und schon steckte er, der erfahrene Auror, im schönsten Schlamassel. Satt zu sehen, wo der Hilfe suchende Rekrut lag, veranstalteten er und diese überdrehten Affen ein Spiessrutenlaufen sondergleichen.

Es war ihm ja schon viel passiert, aber dass ihm so ein Langhaar-Tarzan an die Wäsche wollte, ging eindeutig zu weit. Er war ein Greifvogel, also griff er kräftig zu und sein „Verehrer" kreischte auf, als hätte man ihm sein Fell abgezogen. Der Schmerzensschrei des verletzten Lemuvar, liess die anderen seiner Gruppe für einige Augenblicke innehalten. Genug Zeit für den Sperber, um Höhe zu gewinnen und seinen Vorsprung so zu vergrössern, dass die Pelzviecher die Verfolgung abbrachen.

Etliche Kilometer entfernt, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, trat eine schlanke Frau mit dichten braunen Haaren vor eine Blockhütte. Das robuste Haus stand inmitten des Zeltlagers der Rekruten. Amelia Bones hatte als Chef-Assistentin das Kommando über die beiden Abteilungen der diesjährigen Rekruten. Ihr tatkräftiger Helfer Ogden, der sie in der Abwesenheit von Doge unterstützte, war gerade auf einem Rundgang auf einem nahegelegenen Prüfungsareal.

Die jungen Männer und Frauen des Lagers hatten, als Teil ihrer Prüfung, in eigener Handarbeit ihre Behausungen aus dicken Ästen und Zweigen gezimmert. Ob ihre Zeltkonstruktionen auch Regen abhielt und bewohnbar waren, dafür war jeder Baumeister selbst verantwortlich.

Gerade tauchte Ogden zwischen den mit Blattgrün getarnten Jurten auf und gesellte sich zu Amelia Bones.

„Keine weiteren Verletzten in der zweiten Sektion?", erkundigte sich die Frau. Ihr Kollege schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur die Gruppe, welche mit den Nesselfarnen in Berührung kam. Diese habe ich mit Antiallergikum versorgt und die meisten konnten ihre Prüfungsarbeit fortsetzen. Nur Davis habe ich ins Lazarett gebracht, da er nicht nur mit einem Ausschlag, sondern auch mit mässigem Fieber reagierte."

Mrs. Bones nahm diese Information mit einem Nicken zu Kenntnis. Erst als ihr Kollege Ogden nachfragte, wie Doge auf den Hilferuf über dem Wald reagiert habe, äussert sich Amelia dazu.

„Ich wollte mich vorhin gerade auf den Weg machen, denn Doge reagierte in keiner Weise. Kein Signal, dass er übernimmt, kein Signal, dass vom Rettungstrupp jemanden ausrücken soll. Nichts! Nicht einmal eine Bestätigung, dass er das Notsignal gesehen hat."

Jetzt blickte auch Ogden besorgt zum Wald. „Weniger als dreissig Prozent dieses wild wuchernden Waldes ist erforscht und wir haben keine Ahnung wo er steckt."

„Doch!", widersprach Mrs. Bones. „Wenn Doge sich nicht absichtlich vor uns verbirgt, kann ich ihn notfalls orten. Selbst wenn er bewusstlos wäre, würde der auf ihn abgestimmte Peilungszauber funktionieren."

Ogden sah sie ungläubig an. Denn dass ein Auror sich dem Kennungszauber unterzog, um einen Abdruck seiner magischen Aura zu hinterlassen, war äusserst selten. Aber gut, vielleicht hatte Doge aufgrund seiner gefährlichen Mission zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit dieser intimen Prozedur zugestimmt.

„Suchen wir ihn?", fragte er.

Mrs. Bones verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Erst werde ich mich jetzt persönlich um den Hilfe rufenden Rekruten kümmern. Sie halten hier inzwischen die Stellung", befahl die Chef-Assistentin resolut. „Sollte Doge um Hilfe rufen oder das Notsignal von seinem Amulett eingehen, informieren sie Sokrates, den Chefheiler im Ministerium. Er hat den Kennungszauber an Doge vorgenommen, weiss als Einziger neben mir, wie man ihn findet und wird sich auch um Fabian kümmern, sollte ihm je etwas passieren."

Fabian, um dessen Wohl man sich im Lager sorgte, war lediglich ausser Atem. Nach der anstrengenden Verfolgungsjagd sass der kleine Sperber hoch oben auf einem freistehenden Baum. Den Schnabel weit geöffnet und heftig hechelnd, versucht sich der Greifvogel Kühlung zu verschaffen. Greifvögel waren keine Ausdauersportler, wenn es um komplizierte und kräfteraubende Flugmanöver ging. Langstreckenflüge waren etwas anderes, da man dabei öfters kräfteschonend im Segelflug dahingleiten konnte.

Fabian hatte sich gerade etwas erholt, da bemerkte er das Erlöschen des Hilferufes. Das kurze Quittierungs-Signal zeigte dem Animagus, dass jemand vom Lager den Fall übernommen hatte. Dadurch wurde Doge eine längere Verschnaufpause gewährt und er konnte sich etwas zu trinken suchen, denn er war sehr durstig.


	4. Der Fährmann

Ein Problem mit dem Wasser bestand auch anderswo. Cho, Zacharias und Terry suchten kein Wasser, sie mussten es aber überqueren. Ein Fluss, der sich tief in die Landschaft gegraben hatte, versperrte den drei jungen Rekruten den Weg. Die Schlucht mit den vielen spitzen knochenähnlichen Felszacken im Flussbett war alles andere als idyllisch.

Schon der Weg zu der Schlucht hin sah überhaupt nicht einladend aus. Der Umstand, dass man bis zu dem Einschnitt in der Landschaft nicht geradeaus laufen konnte, war das erste Hindernis. Die abschüssige Wiese, übersät mit Geröll, und die schroffe Abbruchkante, versprach eine unangenehme Rutschpartie hinunter in den Schlund des tosenden Wildbachs zu werden.

„Wie war das gleich mit nicht lebensmüde?", fauchte Cho ihren blonden Begleiter an und verpasste ihm einen Rippenstoss. Dieser wich etwas zur Seite und äugte über die abstossende Geröllhalde. „Du siehst das nur aus dem falschen Blickwinkel. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach."

Terry hatte sich das Bündel mit den Pollen über die Schulter geworfen. Gespannt sah er zwischen Zacharias und Cho hin und her. Die Diskussion konnte noch interessant werden, aber zum Herumstehen und plaudern hatten sie keine Zeit.

„Bitte zeige uns die richtige Sichtweise, dann guckt auch Cho wieder freundlicher", versuchte Terry zu schlichten und gleichzeitig die beiden etwas anzutreiben.

Zacharias nickte und legte sich seinen Zauberstab auf die flache Hand. Unter dem skeptischen Blick Cho Changs, murmelte er verschiedene komplizierte Zaubersprüche. Sein Stab aus Zedernholz drehte sich um sich selbst, bevor er schliesslich flussabwärts zeigte. Gleichzeitig wippte er aber auch etwas nach unten in Richtung Boden.

„Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht", kommentierte der Zauberer das seltsame Verhalten seines magischen Stabes. „In den Chroniken las ich nur von einem Ort bei der Schlucht, bei dem man übersetzen kann. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auf eine Art Brücke gehofft und nicht auf einen Test unserer Schwimmkünste im Wildwasser."

„Spekulationen helfen uns nicht weiter. Also was haben wir für Möglichkeiten? Das Gewitter, das da aufzieht, mal ausser Acht gelassen, müssen wir weiter", begann Terry.

Cho rieb sich nachdenklich über die Nase, sie vertraute Zacharias' Kenntnissen über diesen Fluss und gab sich einen Ruck. „Wir können weder vor noch zurück. Flussaufwärts wird das Terrain mit den spitzen Felsnadeln noch schlimmer und apparieren ist uns nur in lebensgefährlichen Notfällen oder bei Prüfungsabbruch erlaubt. Also dann dir nach Zach, auf geht's!"

So eilten sie mit wehenden Umhängen entlang des abfallenden Hangs immer flussabwärts, und hofften, bald ein Möglichkeit zu finden, den Fluss überqueren zu können. Der unebene Weg zog sich dahin und alle drei blieben keuchend stehen, als sie ein brausendes Geräusch wahrnahmen. Der Pfad führte jetzt um einige grosse Gesteinsbrocken und dahinter stieg leichte Gischt empor. Böses ahnend schritten sie um die Steine und Zacharias stöhnte auf.

„Nein, bitte, bitte nicht, ich bin jetzt bald sechs Stunden auf den Beinen. Ich mag nicht mehr hinter dem Wasserfall die glitschigen Felsen runterklettern."

Cho seufzte auch auf, ging aber dennoch ein Stückchen weiter, um sich das Gelände genauer anzugucken.

Über den zerklüfteten Berghang stürzten die tosenden Wasser des Flusses in die Tiefe, gabelten sich und bildeten mehrere Wasserfälle, zwischen denen etliche Felsen emporragten. Einer der Felsbrocken aber war eben wie eine Tischplatte und lag fast waagrecht im Fluss. Eigentlich führte kein Weg durch das schroffe Gelände zu dem einladenden Sonnenplatz mitten in dieser Wildnis. Dennoch lag ein grosser Mann auf dem Felsen, hatte die Beine leicht angewinkelt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Geruhsam blinzelte der überaus grosse Kerl zu den funkelnden Wassertropfen der Fälle und scherte sich wenig um die bestürzten Rekruten da oben am Berghang.

„Ein Riese oder zumindest ein Halbriese", stellte Terry leise fest. Zacharias war nahe dran, sich den Schädel gegen einen der hohen Steine zu schlagen. „Übersetzen über einen Fluss, dass tut normalerweise ein Fährmann. Wie konnte ich das vergessen. Dieser „Fährmann" sieht nicht so aus, als würde er uns auf die andere Seite helfen", jammerte er gestresst.

Plötzlich fühlte der junge Mann, wie ihn jemand von den Steinen wegzog. „Ach Zacha, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Wir haben es gemeinsam bis hierher geschafft und gemeinsam finden wir auch zum Ziel." Die sanften Worte von Cho trösteten ungemein und erinnerten ihn daran, dass er die Aufgabe nicht alleine meistern musste.

„Hm ja also ...", murmelte Zacharias, „wenn du meinst es geht weiter, ja dann werde ich dir folgen."

Jetzt ging die junge Frau voran und führte die Jungs den beschwerlichen Weg hinunter zu den Ufern des Flusses. Teilweise war gar kein Pfad vorhanden und die Rekruten mussten sich von Baum zu Baum abseilen. Nach dem mühlevollen Abstieg kamen sie endlich zu dem Platz, wo man über den Fluss spazieren konnte, wenn man ein Riese war.

Noch hatten sie aber keine Ahnung, wie sie den „Fährmann" auf seinem Felsen überreden könnten, ihnen über den Fluss zu helfen. Hoch über ihnen aufragend stand der Halbriese mitten im Fluss, strich sich seinen burgunderfarbenen Umhang glatt und stützte sich auf seinen dicken knorrigen Stock, um die kleinen Menschen dort am Flussufer näher zu betrachten.

„Was ist euer Begehren?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die den jungen Zauberern in den Ohren dröhnte.

Nach kurzer Absprache untereinander verneigten sich alle drei und erwiderten gemeinsam: „Wir erbeten höflich die Erlaubnis den Fluss mit Ihnen überqueren zu dürfen. Nichts als das Bestreben unseren Prüfungsauftrag als Rekruten zu erfüllen, lässt uns diesen Weg beschreiten."

Der Mann sah die Gruppe kritisch an und erwiderte: „Wohl gesprochen. Doch ihr wisst gewiss auch, dass hinter diesem wilden Wasser das Gebiet der Dryaden beginnt und diese beharren rigoros auf ihren Geboten."

Die Rekruten sahen sich besorgt an, nickten aber. Ja sie wussten, dass sie das Reich der Dryaden durchqueren wollten. Wie würde der Halbriese als Hüter der Flussfurt über ihren Antrag entscheiden.

„Dir, junge Frau, dir ist es erlaubt, ohne Pfand den Hain der Dryaden zu passieren. Zudem ist in Ausnahmefällen eine Begleitperson gestattet."

Cho blickte zu dem „Fährmann" auf, dessen Gebaren gar nicht so ungehobelt wirkte, wie man das bei Riesen sonst gewohnt war. Mit welchem magischen Wesen waren seine Ahnen wohl eine Verbindung eingegangen? Das Blut welcher Art floss in seinen Adern? Trotz ihrer Neugierde auf seine Herkunft stellte sie nun eine andere Frage. „Was muss eine Begleitperson erfüllen, um als Ausnahme zu gelten?"

Ihr Gesprächspartner wiegte bedächtig den Kopf und blickte zum anderen Flussufer, wo ein lang gezogener Hain mit zierlichen Bäumen begann. „Nun, ist deine Begleitung weiblich, so sollte dies deine Schwester sein."

Zacharias seufzte auf und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden. Er als Mann hatte ohnehin keine Chance.

Cho hielt ihn jedoch am Ärmel fest, da sich der Halbriese anschickte weiterzusprechen.

„Ein männlicher Begleiter sollte den gleichen Stellenwert einnehmen. Um dies zu prüfen, gibt es eine einfache Methode."

Jetzt horchten alle drei Rekruten auf.

„Junge Frau, schenke dem Begleiter deiner Wahl das Schönste und Kostbarste, was du besitzt", beendete der Fährmann seine Erklärung.

Perplex starrte Cho ihn an und überlegte, was sie schenken könnte. Terry und Zacharias ging es nicht besser. Verwirrt sahen sie zunächst an ihren Kleidern herunter, danach wieder zu dem Halbriesen. Ihnen war klar, dass sie alle nur das Nötigste mit dabei hatten. Darunter war nichts, was als Geschenk taugen würde. Auf der Suche nach einer schönen Blüte an einem Baum, blieb Chos Blick an Zacharias hängen. Wieder fielen ihr die Momente während ihrer Ausbildungszeit ein, wo sie ihn heimlich beobachtet hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob es mehr war als seine Gesichtszüge und der sanfte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die so anziehend auf sie wirkten. Was schenkte man einem solchen Menschen? Auf alle Fälle keine der bunten Steine, die hier am Ufer herumlagen.

Cho unterbrach ihre Überlegungen, trat entschlossen vor den dunkelblonden Jungen und umarmte ihn behutsam.

„Lieber Zacharias", begann die junge Frau, „das Schönste und Wertvollste, dass ich dir geben kann, trage ich immer bei mir. Ich schenke dir mein Herz, nicht weil dies gefordert wird, sondern weil ich wirklich etwas für dich empfinde."

Zacharias lauschte sichtlich berührt der Offenbarung seiner Partnerin. Als sie ihm dabei sanft den Nacken streichelte, bekam er ungeahntes Herzklopfen. „Cho, es ist ... deine Worte ... mir wird ganz anderes", stammelte der Jüngling und schloss Cho ebenfalls in die Arme.

Terry stand nur stumm daneben. Es schien noch nicht bis zum ihm durchgedrungen zu sein, dass er somit aus dem Rennen war und nicht mit rüber durfte. Hingerissen starrte er auf seine Mitschüler, die sich sanft liebkosten und scheinbar echte Gefühle füreinander hegten. Rasch unterdrückte er den aufkommenden Neid. Wieder war er leer ausgegangen. Terry fühlt die schmerzliche Einsamkeit eines Singles, beim Anblick des hübschen Mädchens in den Armen seines sportlich gekleideten Kollegen, noch mehr als sonst.

Erst nach einer Weile fanden Zacharias und Cho zurück in die Realität und blickten auf zu dem geduldig wartenden Fährmann. Dieser schmunzelte amüsiert und meinte: „Einen eindrücklicheren Beweis gibt es wohl nicht. Obwohl Geschwistergefühle auch gereicht hätten."

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hände aus, umfasste das Paar und hob sie sicher über den Fluss. Die beiden winkten Terry zum Abschied, denn dieser musste einige Kilometer weiter den Fluss hinunter. Es gab eine weitere Möglichkeit bei der „Himmelsbrücke", wie der zurückbleibende Rekrut wusste. Allerdings standen dort die Dryadenwachen und dafür brauchte Terry die Pollen des Jacaranda.


	5. Mehr als ein Wald, der Dryadenhain

Noch lange war das Rauschen des Wasserfalls zu hören, auch nachdem sie das Flussufer längst verlassen hatten. Kaum waren sie in den legendären Wald der Dryaden eingetaucht, fühlten sie die Gegenwart einer unbeschreiblich berührenden Aura. Es war, als würden sie durch ein Paradies der Gefühle wandeln und alle Sorgen vergessen dürfen. Die schlanken Bäume wiegten sich sanft im Wind und Zacharias war versucht, mit der Hand über einen der zimtbraunen Äste zu streichen. Cho aber umfasste seine Finger, ehe er sein Ansinnen ausführen konnte.

„Hier berührst du nichts, ausser es wurde dir ausdrücklich erlaubt", flüsterte seine Begleiterin. Dabei vollführte sie eine Geste, die ihre ganze Umgebung umfasste. „Stelle dir einfach vor, jeder Baum hier sei ein junger verletzlicher Mensch, der um Wahrung seiner Intimsphäre bittet", versuchte die junge Frau ihrem Begleiter zu erklären.

Zacharias zog sofort seine Hände dicht an seinen Körper und sah sich verlegen um. „Entschuldigung, du hast Recht. Unter den Menschen grabsche ich auch nicht jedem, der vorbeiläuft, an der Wäsche herum."

Cho musste bei diesem Vergleich lächeln und ging durch den lichten Wald voran. Zach, nun äusserst bedacht nirgends anzustossen, schlich hinterher und lauschte fasziniert dem fröhlichen Wispern in dem Blätterdach über ihnen.

„Sie leben und singen, glaube ich", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Gut möglich, dass sie singen", erwiderte Cho, die dem leisen Rascheln ebenfalls zuhörte. „Die Bäume werden mit viel Liebe gepflegt und behalten über viele Jahrhunderte ihren jugendlichen Frohgemut." Mit grossen Augen drehte sich Zacharias staunend um sich selbst. Wie er in seinem moosgrünen Wams und honigbraunem Beinkleid im Halbschatten des Haines stand, wirkte er so erfrischend natürlich. Cho hätte ihn am liebsten noch mal umarmt.

Da die beiden jungen Menschen die Ruhe nicht störten und die Pflanzen unversehrt liessen, bekamen sie auch von den pflichtbewussten Wächterinnen des Hains nichts zu sehen. Der neugierige Zacharias bedauerte dies ein wenig. Cho aber war sehr froh, dass sie nicht mit den unbekannten Waffen der Baumhüterinnen Bekanntschaft machten. Nach der entspannenden Wanderung durch das Heiligtum der Dryaden standen sie plötzlich vor dem Nichts. Sie wussten, das da was sein müsste. Doch das Terrain vor ihnen wirkte, als hätte ein Dinosaurier ein grosses Stück aus der Erde gebissen.

„Ach nein, was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Zacharias und sah die hohen Felsen zu beiden Seiten des Lochs feindselig an.

„Hm, also entweder ist das ein Schutzzauber der Dryaden, für den zweiten Zugang zum Hain", begann Cho mit ihren Mutmassungen, „oder es gehört zu der Rekrutenprüfung und es steckt unser Ausbilder dahinter."

„Mag ja sein, aber warum ein Loch? Warum nicht ein Wald aus Speeren, oder eine Armee von Heuschrecken?", reklamierte der blonde Rekrut. „Nein, es ist ein Loch! Was soll ich jetzt mit dem?"

Cho lachte über die Schnute, welche Zach dabei zog. „Du bist zum Knuddeln, wenn du so guckst. Aber zurück zu dem tiefen Graben. Vielleicht ist es ein Loch, weil du und auch viele andere nichts damit anzufangen wissen."

Ein stiller Beobachter lag hoch oben auf den Felsen auf dem Bauch und sah zu, wie seine Rekruten das ominöse Loch studierten. Doge, jetzt wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, war aber nicht alleine. Der Mann spürte die wachsamen Blicke der beiden Hüterinnen wohl. Ob eine der Dryaden hinter ihm gar mit seinem Zauberstab, den er ihnen hatte abgeben müssen, auf ihn zielte, das wusste der Auror nicht. Aber das Privileg als alleinstehender Mann in das Gebiet der Dryaden vorzudringen, war auch für ihn nicht umsonst. Selbst als Auror war er zu einem Pfand und der Hinnahme einiger Einschränkungen gezwungen.

Im Reich der Bäume galten eigene Gesetze, und Zauberer waren bestenfalls geduldete Gäste. Vorsichtig hob Doge den Kopf, als Zacharias begann vor dem Graben auf und ab zu laufen. Würden seine Lehrlinge hinter das Geheimnis dieses Hindernisses kommen?

Während Cho sich mit der Grösse des Grabens und seiner Entstehung beschäftigte, war Zacharias nahe an den Rand getreten. Seit geraumer Weile starrte er hinunter und musterte die Wände.

„Das ist gar kein Loch", sagte er plötzlich laut.

„Wie bitte?" Cho war aufgeschreckt und packte Zacharias rasch an seinem Umhang. Dieser hatte sich so weit über den Rand gebeugt, dass sie befürchtete, er würde gleich hineinfallen.

„Das ist gar kein Loch", wiederholte Zach überzeugt. „Sieh dir die Wände an, da ist nichts abgerutscht, kein Erdkrümel ist hinuntergefallen, wie es eigentlich normal passieren müsste. Zudem sind die Ränder geschnitten scharf, von Wettereinflüssen wie Wind und Regen überhaupt nicht gezeichnet."

Beide musterten die Erde vor sich, doch wagtenen sie keinen Schritt weiter.

„Es scheint, als ob du Recht hast", gab Cho zu. „Aber wenn es kein Loch ist, was ist es dann?"

„Es könnte eine Illusion sein. Aber darauf, dass wir einfach darüber hinweg spazieren können, würde ich nicht bauen", meinte Zacharias.

Seine Begleiterin nickte. „Denn es könnte auch ebenso gut mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber ein wirkliches Hindernis verborgen werden."

„Du meinst doch ein Loch? Also, ein Loch im Loch, und der Verschleierungszauber soll uns in eine Falle locken." Der junge Mann sah erwartungsvoll zu Cho.

Seine schwarzhaarige Begleiterin legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ein Loch im Loch? Hm, ich denke du bist nahe an der Lösung, aber nicht ganz."

Zacharias wartete ab, da er nicht wusste, worauf Cho hinauswollte. Die junge Frau grinste aber nur und fragte: „Darf ich dir bitte mal die Augen zuhalten?"

Worauf der junge Mann nach kurzem Überlegen stumm nickte. Leise kichernd trat Cho hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände über seine Augen.

Weich wie Pfirsichblüten, schoss es Zach durch den Kopf. Gleich darauf wunderte er sich über seine seltsamen Gedanken, welche ihn in Chos Nähe überfielen. Noch immer auf ihre angenehme Berührung konzentriert, hörte er ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Jetzt rieche, schmecke die Luft."

Zach tat wie geheissen und jetzt roch er es auch. Es hatte erst die Handicapierung seines Sehvermögens durch seine Partnerin gebraucht, bis er den leichten Geruch nach feuchter, vermodernder Erde bewusst wahrnahm.

Die Sonne hatte die Gewitterwolken vertrieben und brannte jetzt nicht nur auf das Gelände zu Füssen der Rekruten. Noch heisser war sie oben auf dem Felsen, wo sich der Ausbilder versteckt hatte. Schwülwarme Luft stieg von dem seltsamen Gestein ringsherum auf und Fabian hoffte, dass seine Schützlinge schnell auf des Rätsels Lösung kamen, denn ihm war hier oben nicht mehr wohl. Wie die Dryaden in dieser feuchten Luft überhaupt noch atmen konnten, war ihm schleierhaft. Er hatte das Gefühl langsam zu ersticken, seinen Versuch aufzustehen wurde aber blockiert. Deutlich spürte er den Fuss im Nacken und er rollte sich nach Luft schnappend auf den Rücken. Im gleissenden Licht der Sonne sah er kaum die Umrisse der schlanken Wächterin der Bäume. Ihre langen Haare umspielten im Wind ihren Körper, als sie sich zu ihm herab beugte und ihre Hände über seinen Mund und Nase legte. Die Berührung war sanft, Doge fühlte kaum einen Kontakt mit seiner Haut. Nachdem er ein paar Mal Luft geholte hatte, begann er zu verstehen. Die Dryade hatte ihm gerade eines ihrer Geheimnisse verraten. Dankbar atmete er den Sauerstoff ein, den die edle Gestalt wie ein Baum selber hervorbringen konnte.

Durch die Baumhirtinnen bewacht und betreut, wartete der Auror geduldig, bis die Rekruten erkannten, was vor ihnen lag.

„Treibsand", behauptete Zacharias gerade. Doch Cho tippte auf einen Sumpf. In partnerschaftlicher Zusammenarbeit begannen die Aurorenlehrlinge Stück für Stück den Verschleierungszauber, den Doge über das Gelände gelegt hatte, zu entfernen.


	6. Mit Herz und Auge

Riesige Farnwedel, kleinere Schachtelhalmgewächse und kugelförmige Igelblumen tauchten aus dem Schleier der Unsichtbarkeit vor ihnen auf. Cho und Zacharias staunten bei jedem Gewächs, das aus dem Nichts auftauchte, aufs Neue. Einzelne grüne Grashalme waren über einen See von purpurfarbenem Moos verteilt. Die neugierigen Jugendlichen entdeckten blassblaue Blätter, die wie lange Zungen an alten Baumstämmen herabhingen, gläsern wirkende Pilzhüte und nicht zu übersehen ein paar wenige zornrote Libellen, welche über der schwabbeligen Moorlandschaft kreisten.

„Irgendwie", begann Zacharias nach einer Weile des Betrachtens, „ist es wunderschön."

Cho stand nur stumm neben ihrem Begleiter und staunte genauso wie er. So ein farbenfrohes Paradies hätte sie jetzt nicht erwartet. Nichts deutete auf eine Falle hin. Im Gegenteil, das exotische Biotop vor ihrer Nase lud ein, sein Geheimnis zu erforschen. Genau denselben Gedanken hatte wohl auch Zacharias, denn er liess sich auf die Knie nieder und tastet sich auf allen Vieren auf der feuchten Moorwiese vorwärts.

Cho Chang sah seinem Treiben erst noch skeptisch zu, nicht sicher, ob das jetzt eine gute Idee war.

Der blonde Forscher aber schien etwas ganz Tolles entdeckt zu haben. „Sieh nur Cho, sie blühen!"

Seine Kollegin liess sich durch den freudigen Ausruf dazu verleiten, ebenfalls auf allen Vieren ins Moor hinaus zu krabbeln.

Der junge Mann zeigte ihr völlig fasziniert, was er in dem Moosgeflecht gefunden hatte. „Sie sind so winzig, so filigran. Man sieht die überwältigend hübschen Blümchen fast nicht."

Wirklich, diese Sumpfpflanzen hatten einmalig schöne Blüten mit gerade einem Zentimeter Durchmesser. So war der Betrachter gezwungen mit der Nase fast bis auf den Boden zu gehen, um die Einzelheiten erkennen zu können. Die Blütenhüllblätter waren gekennzeichnet durch ihre goldgelbe leuchtende Farbe, umschlossen den ringförmig angeordnet blauweissen Strahlenkranz. In der Mitte der Blüte waren die Staubgefäße zu einer Säule angeordnet, welche die Blütenhüllblätter weit überragte.

Alle ihre Bedenken über Bord werfend, wagten sich die jungen Menschen immer weiter hinaus.

„Salamanderkraut?", fragte Zacharias unsicher und deutete auf ein paar schneckenförmig zusammengerollte Blätter.

Cho schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach: „Das Kraut wäre dunkelbraun und nicht tannengrün wie das hier. Ausserdem sind diese Blätter zu schmal für Salamanderkraut, oder?"

Zach zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiss nur, dass diese schönen Insekten zu der Gattung Phosphor-Libellen gehören und man sie besser nicht anfassen sollte. Aber auf was für einer Blume die eine gerade gelandet ist, da bin ich überfragt."

Die verschiedenen Blüten, Blattgewächse und Gräser waren ihnen gänzlich unbekannt. Keine davon waren in ihrer siebenjährigen Schulzeit in einem Lehrbuch erwähnt worden. Auch keiner ihrer Lehrer hatte während ihrer bisherigen Ausbildung zu Auroren diese Pflanzen hier im Unterricht besprochen.

Den beiden Rekruten fiel aber noch etwas anderes auf. Das Moos unter ihren Händen, es fühlte sich gar nicht so rau an, wie es sollte. Durch den hohen Anteil Feuchtigkeit, welche es aus dem Boden zog, war es wie ein weicher elastischer Teppich. Ein Teppich, der sie sicher trug, solange sie in Demut vor der Natur auf den Knien blieben und der Spur der kleinen Moosblümchen folgten.

Nicht ohne Stolz beobachtet Doge, wie _seine_ Schüler mit ihren Herzen den richtigen Weg fanden, um unversehrt über den trügerischen Sumpf zu gelangen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis Cho und Zacharias die andere Seite des Moors erreicht hatten. Der Ausbilder war gespannt, wie viele von den neun Rekruten, die noch unterwegs waren, am geplanten Zielort ankommen würden. Langsam sollte auch er sich bereit machen, um aufzubrechen. Ganz vorsichtig griff er nach der Hand über seinem Gesicht und schob sie beiseite.

„Irayo", sprach er die Dryade an. Ein Wort aus ihrer eigenen Sprache, welches so viel wie _Danke_ oder _Danke dir_ bedeutete.

Überrascht wandten die Hirtinnen ihre Blicke auf den bedacht und taktvoll handelnden Mann vor ihnen am Boden. Dass dieser neben der internationalen Zeichensprache auch Dryaden-Latein beherrschte, das hatten sie von dem fremden Zauberer nun doch nicht erwartet.

„Fyape fko syaw ngar?", erkundigte sich die etwas weiter entfernt stehende Dryade neugierig.

Ah, jetzt wollten sie ihn kennenlernen und wissen, wie er unter seinesgleichen genannt wurde.

„Oeru syaw fko Fabian", verriet der Auror seinen Rufnamen. Seinen Familiennamen Doge musste sie nicht wissen. Das würde die Dryaden, welche die Verwendung von Familiennamen nicht kannten, nur verwirren.

Einen Augenblick sahen ihn die Hüterinnen nachdenklich an. Offenbar überlegten sie, von wem er wohl ihre Sprache gelernt haben könnte. Die Blicke des Aurors zu den Rekruten, die bald hinter den Blauzungenbäumen verschwinden würden, und seine zunehmende Unruhe, signalisierten ihnen seinen Wunsch ebenfalls weiterzuziehen. Es folgte eine kurze Besprechung zwischen den beiden Baumhüterinnen in schnellem abgehacktem Dryadisch, bevor sie ihrem Gast auf die Beine halfen. Zwischen ihnen stehend bekam Doge genug Luft, um ohne Mühe zu atmen.

„Makto zong", verabschiedete sich die eine Wächterin links von ihm. Das Bedauern, dass sie sich nicht länger mit ihm unterhalten konnte, war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Doge war erleichtert, als er wie vereinbart seinen Zauberstab zurückerhielt, und anscheinend ohne Begleitung weiterziehen durfte. _Gute Reise_ und _er solle auf sich aufpassen_ war ein wirklich netter Abschiedsgruss.

Die Dryade zu seiner rechten Seite schmunzelte über seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck und wiederholte: „Makto zong ... _Fabian_."

Es blieb Doge nur sich vor beiden ehrerbietig zu verneigen und mit „kìyevame" auf Wiedersehen zu wünschen. Um einige Erkenntnisse über die Dryaden reicher, setzte Doge seine Reise fort. Sein Besuch würde immer in der Erinnerung der Baumhirtinnen haften bleiben und diese wurde bekanntlich so alt wie die Bäume, die sie pflegten.


	7. Anmeldung und Versagensängste

„Was wollen Sie?" Amalia Bones schaute verblüfft auf den jungen Schüler im rotgoldenen Umhang, der vor der Kommandohütte des Waldlagers stand.

„Mich über den Beitritt für die Rekrutenausbildung erkundigen und mich evtl. gleich anmelden", erwiderte der junge Bursche in karmesinrotem Umhang.

„Hier ist das Trainings- und Prüfungslager der Rekruten im dritten und vierten Lehrjahr. Also alles Aurorenanwärter in fortgeschrittener Ausbildung. Einige legen bereits wichtige Prüfungen ab, die für Zulassung zur Aurorenlizenz benötigt werden." Mrs Bones sah mit leichtem Zweifel auf den Neuling, der offensichtlich den Beruf der magischen Polizei ins Auge gefasst hatte.

„Ach darum sieht es hier so interessant aus", meinte der Junge und blickte neugierig einer Gruppe Rekruten nach, die zu viert einen schweren Kessel mit dem Abendessen zu ihrer Abteilung trugen.

„Hören Sie, wenn Sie sich anmelden wollen, dann wenden Sie sich an die zuständige Stelle im Ministerium. Sie sollten sich aber bewusst sein, dass die Ausbildung sehr hohe Anforderungen an Ihr geistiges und körperliches Können stellt. Kraft, Ausdauer und Marschtraining ist nur eine Sache. Durchhaltevermögen, seelische Stärke und Ideenreichtum in gefährlichen, scheinbar auswegslosen Situationen gehören genauso dazu. Zudem werden Sie bei Antritt in die Rekrutenschule abrupt aus Ihrem gewohnten zivilen Umfeld gerissen und haben sich an die Ordnungsregeln im Lager zu halten. Wenn Sie sich zutrauen in absehbarer Zeit eine Last von etwa zwanzig Kilo über Stunden durch unwegsames Gelände zu schleppen oder auch ruhig und besonnen einem Rumänischen Langhorn gegenüberzutreten, dann können Sie sich für den Eignungstest im Ministerium anmelden. Ich empfehle Ihnen aber sich die Sache gut zu überlegen. Die Rekrutenschule ist kein Ferienlager oder Abenteuerspielplatz."

Nach diesen Worten reichte die stellvertretendende Leiterin dem überrumpelten jungen Mann die Anschrift der Bildungszentrale im Ministerium. Dieser bedankte sich kleinlaut und schlich davon. Ihm waren offensichtlich Bedenken gekommen, ob sein Wunschberuf wirklich so toll war, wie er sich das gedacht hatte.

Viele Kilometer weiter mühte sich Anthony Goldstein durch hügeliges Gelände. Die Last auf seinem Rücken wurde mit jedem Schritt schwerer und der steile Hang machte das Vorwärtskommen nicht einfacher. „Ein Königreich für ein Pferd, nur schon ein Esel würde mir auch reichen", murmelte er tonlos vor sich hin. Seine Muskeln brannten, seine Kehle war staubtrocken und vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte. Der junge Rekrut hielt kurz inne und rückte das verrutschte Paket mit den gesammelten Zaubertankzutaten in eine bequemere Position. Ein Blick zur Sonne bestätige ihm, dass diese in weniger als drei Stunden untergehen würde. Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Jetzt aber in einem Rhythmus mit kurzen Pausen. Fünf Schritte laufen, fünf Sekunden stehen, um Luft zu holen. So sehr sich Anthony auch abmühte, die Hügelkuppe wollte einfach nicht näher kommen.

Den Mann mit blauem Umhang und braunen Wildlederstiefeln, welcher seitlich von ihm bei den spärlich belaubten Bäumen verweilte, bemerkte er nicht. Vor Kurzem hatte der Ausbilder noch in Gesellschaft von Bob Ogden dort gestanden. Da aber nur Anthony die Hügel erreicht hatte und von seinem Begleiter Ruaidhri jede Spur fehlte, war Ogden zurück zum letzten Kontrollpunkt, um von dort die Suche nach dem Vermissten aufzunehmen. Noch einer weniger, der sein Ziel erreicht, dachte Doge. Damit waren es schon ein Drittel aller gestarteten Rekruten, die aufgegeben hatten.

Aufgeben, das war etwas, das der zähe Bursche da vor ihm wohl nicht tun würde. Eisern hielt er das Paket auf seinem Rücken fest und kämpfte sich trotz Schmerzen und Erschöpfung immer weiter den Hügel hoch. Auf den letzten paar Metern war der Junge aber von seinem Weg abgedriftet und immer mehr diagonal zum Hang gelaufen, statt gerade hoch. Es schien als sei seine Wahrnehmung getrübt und es konnten noch andere Problem aufgetreten sein. Ausbilder Doge löste sich von dem Baum, an der er sich gelehnt hatte und schritt durch das Heidekraut hinüber zu dem Rekruten.

Anthony nahm verschwommen eine Bewegung wahr und drehte im Laufen den Kopf. Den Herrn mit graumelierten Haaren erkannte er erst auf den zweiten Blick in die zimtbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers. Sein Ausbilder sagte nichts, er musterte ihn nur interessiert.

Da der Prüfling dachte, es werde seine Ausdauer und sein Durchhaltewille infrage gestellt, mobilisierte er seine letzten Kräfte und stapfte tapfer weiter in Richtung Hügelkuppe. Die Tatsache, dass Doge neben ihm her schritt , trieb Anthony noch mehr an. Dass er dabei ins Taumeln geriet und immer wieder an Boden verlor, nahm er gar nicht mehr war.

„Anthony ...", sprach Doge ihn an, doch er erhielt ausser dem Keuchen des jungen Mannes keine Antwort.

„Anthony halt ein", rief der Auror nun lauter, musste aber den Rekruten an der Schulter fassen, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Ich muss ... Höhe ... Hügel", flüsterte der junge Mann.

„Leg deine Last nieder und hör zu!", befahl ihm nun der Auror. Goldstein warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, liess dann aber doch das Paket zu Boden gleiten. „Was ist ...?" Kaum war der Junge von der schweren Last befreit und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von seinem Auftrag, wurde er von starkem Schwindel erfasst. Fabian konnte den Schüler gerade noch auffangen, bevor er über eine knorrige Zwergkiefer stolperte und den ganzen Hang hinunter kugelte.

„Aber, aber Junge! Ein Kreislaufkollaps ist nicht das Ziel der Übung", mahnte Fabian begütigend. „Eine Pause mehr als geplant oder das Verringern der Last ist kein Beinbruch. Es hilft dir mehr, als wenn du unterwegs ganz liegen bleibst."

„Ich habe keinen Kreislauf...", versuchte Anthony matt zu widersprechen.

Doge schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf den Schüler in seinen Armen. „Aber du steuerst geradewegs darauf zu. Also wie wäre es jetzt mit einer genügend langen Pause? Sonst muss ich dich aus der Prüfung nehmen."

Goldstein versprach sich ein Weile hinzulegen und auch etwas zu trinken, sich auf jeden Fall genügend auszuruhen, bevor er weitermarschierte.

Doge beugte sich vor und überprüfte den Puls und die Atmung, um sicher zu gehen, dass Anthony wirklich noch marschtauglich war. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du auf deine Gesundheit achtgibst und erwarte dich wohlbehalten am Ziel", verabschiedete er sich von dem jungen Mann.

Der Mann mit dem silbernen Aurorenabzeichen an seinem blauen Umhang war noch keine zehn Schritte über die grüngelbe Wiese davongegangen, erschuf der erschöpfte Rekrut eine magische Schutzkuppel über seinem Lagerplatz und trank aus seiner Feldflasche Wasser. Die einladenden, ausufernden Zweige eines immergrünen Heidestrauches waren als Polster zum Liegen sicher bequemer als der steinige Boden daneben. Erleichtert aufseufzend, liess sich Anthony nieder und rollte sich in der buschigen Cornwallheide zusammen. Ein Weckzauber würde ihn in zwanzig Minuten wecken, sollte er ungeplant einschlafen beim Ruhen.

Hinter den steilen Hügelzügen, welche Doge nun verliess, versammelten sich schon die ersten Rekruten. Nicht jeder hatte den gleich Auftrag gehabt und auch nicht den gleichen Weg nehmen müssen. So waren einige Wenige schon eher am Ziel, aber nicht weniger ermattet als ihre Kollegen, die noch unterwegs waren. Was sie alle aber nicht wussten, war, dass noch eine Bonusstrecke auf die Interessenten für die obere Eliteeinheit wartete. Diejenigen welche das Zwischenjahr vor dem Aufnahmetest zur Elite-Garde überspringen wollten, die durften sich in einer weiteren, äusserst schweren Prüfung versuchen. Da dies aber nur Rekruten erlaubt war, welche die normale Prüfung geschafft hatten und den Gesundheitsheck vor der Zusatzprüfung bestanden, wurde diese Möglichkeit vorher erst gar nicht erwähnt.


	8. GubraithFeuer und handfeste Worte

Glücklich und um viele Entdeckungen reicher, liessen Cho und Zacharias das wundersame Biotop hinter sich. Langsam sollten sie den Zielort nun erreichen, denn der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Wirklich schienen sie dem Sammelplatz nah zu sein, denn bei dem Hügel dort sahen sie einige ihrer Kollegen um ein seltsames Feuer sitzen. Erfreulicherweise war der Hang, den sie erklimmen mussten, auf dieser Seite viel weniger steil als auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Zeitgleich mit dem verschwitzten Anthony trafen die beiden auf dem Platz ein und liessen sich ins Gras fallen. Cho starrte zuerst nur in die bläulichen Flammen des Feuers, welche knapp über einer mit magischen Zeichen beschrifteten Steinplatte schwebten. Ein sagenumwobenes Gubraith-Feuer als Zeichen, dass sie hier richtig waren. So ein mächtiger Zauber konnte nur von einem sehr erfahrenen Magier, einem Auroren eben, vollbracht worden sein.

„Unser Meister hat es keinem von uns leicht gemacht", stellte Zach, bei einem Blick auf seine Mitschüler, fest.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", jammerte ein schmächtiger Bursche und rieb sich die Knie. „Einen kilometerlangen Tunnel durch das dornige Unterholz zu schlagen, war echt nicht lustig. Ich konnte mich die Hälfte des Weges nur auf allen Vieren fortbewegen, da es so viele umgekippte Bäume gab. Mir tut alles weh, ich habe Hunger und schwindlig ist mir auch."

So ziemlich jeder war von der schweren Prüfung gezeichnet und sehnte sich nach der versprochenen Ruhepause im Camp. „Terry, du hast es auch geschafft", rief Zach erfreut und umarmte seinen Freund, welcher aber zusammenzuckte. „Au! Nicht so drücken bitte. Mein Schultern- und Rückenmuskeln sind immer noch verspannt von der Überquerung der Himmelsbrücke."

Gemeinsam warteten sie auf dem gekennzeichneten Platz auf ihre Ausbilder und hofften von ihnen gute Prüfungsnoten zu erhalten.

Auf Drängen der Anwesenden begann Terry zu erzählen, wie er den Rest des Weges gemeistert hatte.

„Naja, die Himmelsbrücke", begann er nachdenklich. „Vergesst am besten alles, was ihr über Brücken wisst, ausser dass sie dich tragen."

„Also bist du nicht darüber gegangen, sondern die Brücke hat dich getragen? Aber wie kommst du dann vorwärts?", wollte Cho wissen.

„Die Brücke war keine Person, die dich trägt. Dass sie überhaupt da ist und wie sie funktioniert, mussten mir die Dryaden erst erklären", antwortete Terry.

Zacharias verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Nun mach es doch nicht so spannend. War die Brücke auch unsichtbar, wie bei uns das Biotop?"

„Nein sie ist nicht unsichtbar, nur erkennt sie eben nicht jeder."

Auf ein ungehaltenes Knurren von Zacharias erbarmte sich Terry. „Als ich den Dryaden den für sie so kostbaren Pollen des Jacaranda überreichte. Da wiesen sie mich darauf hin, dass Dampf und warme Luft die Vögel beim Segelflug über der tiefen Schlucht unterstütze. Viel mehr Hinweise, wie ich über die Schlucht komme, gaben sie nicht."

Zach blinzelte müde und fragte dann verwirrt: „Hiess das, du sollst ein paar Vögel fangen und dich von ihnen über die Schlucht tragen lassen?"

Cho wie auch Terry schüttelten beide den Kopf. „Nicht nur die Vögel, sondern auch die aufsteigende heisse Luft waren die entscheiden Hinweise."

Zach schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn, als auch bei ihm der Knut fiel. „Ja natürlich die Thermik, welche dich beim Segelfliegen trägt."

Als hätte er auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, flog ein Sperber direkt auf die Gruppe der Rekruten zu und liess alle aufblicken. Nur wenige Meter von den jungen Männern und Frauen entfernt verwandelte sich der Vogel, noch in der Luft, zu einem Mann mit braungrauen Haaren, gekleidet mit einem blauen Umhang und Lederhosen. Elegant meisterte der Auror den Übergang vom Fliegen zum sicheren Schreiten auf der Erde. Auf den ersten Blick sah Doge unbeschwert und erholt aus, ganz das Gegenteil seiner Lehrlinge auf der Hügelkuppe. Ein paar der Rekruten erhoben sich, um ihren Lehrmeister zu begrüssen. Noch bevor dieser sie aber ganz erreicht hatte, gellte ein Schrei über den Platz.

„Aaaaaaaahh! Sie gemeiner Angeber ... Sie ... ", kreischte eine junge Frau, welche aus dem Unterholz hervorbrach und dem Mann kurzerhand ins Kreuz sprang. Sich mit den Beinen an Doge festklammernd und mit den Fäusten auf ihn einprügelnd, schrie sie weitere Verwünschungen. „Hinterhältiger Heuchler, andere herumhetzen und selber ... Aaarhg! Kommt hier ausgeruht angeschlendert wie ein König, während wir uns abkämpften. Hier und hier, hast du den Lohn für dein schadenfrohes Gaffen!" Die Hiebe, die sie austeilte, waren nicht ohne Wirkung. Doge war so überrascht, dass er nach vorne taumelte und sich im ersten Moment nur die Hände schützend über den Kopf hielt.

Die Rekruten starrten entgeistert auf ihre wild gewordene Kollegin und auch der Angegriffene versuchte vorsichtig nach hinten zu blicken, wer ihn da so verdrosch.

„Miss Bulstrode, sind Sie verrückt geworden?"

„Nein ich bin der Leibhaftige, der Ihnen sagt, wie fies Sie sind!", kam die erzürnte Antwort von der Slytherin.

Inzwischen waren auch Ogden, Amelia Bones und ein Heiler eingetroffen. Die Erwachsenen schauten ebenfalls zuerst perplex auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.

„Sieht bald so aus, als müssten Sie zuerst den Lehrmeister nach Verletzungen untersuchen und nicht die Rekruten", murmelte Ogden zum Heiler gewandt.

Mrs. Bones schritt aber auf die Kämpfenden zu und fragte laut: „Sagen Sie mal was machen Sie da? Freistilringen?"

„Fragen Sie doch die Dame auf meinem Rücken", knurrte der Ausbilder verdrossen und packte den Arm der Schülerin, um sie von sich herunterzuzerren. Das Auftauchen der anderen Aufsichtspersonen und die besorgten Rufe ihrer Kollegen, sie solle mit dem Unsinn aufhören, brachten die jähzornige Rekrutin dazu, endlich von ihrem Opfer abzulassen. Keuchend stand sie ihrem Ausbilder gegenüber, welcher sie mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte und wortlos begann seine Kleider wieder herzurichten. Dann schickte er sie mit einer knappen Geste als Erste zu dem Heiler, der die Rekruten auf ihre Tauglichkeit zur Eliteprüfung prüfen sollte.

Wie Fabian diese Attacke auf seine Person nun wertete, wussten weder die anderen Lehrlinge noch Amelia Bones zu sagen.

Als der Auror nun zu der Gruppe trat, die sich um das magische Feuer geschart hatte, wichen alle einen Schritt zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Miss Bulstrode wussten die meisten, dass ihr Lehrer als talentierter Nahkämpfer bekannt war. Wäre die junge Dame nicht eine Schülerin gewesen und hätte überreizte Nerven nach der aufreibenden Prüfung geltend machen können. Einen anderen Gegner hätte Doge wohl ziemlich sicher zu Kleinholz verarbeitet.

„Noch jemand, der mir mit handfesten Worten etwas mitteilen will?", fragte Doge mit einem milden Lächeln in die Runde. Ein kollektives Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Na dann setzt euch wieder hin und erzählt mir, wie ihr euch selbst einschätzt. Was habt ihr für ein Gefühl, wie die Prüfung gelaufen ist?" Nach diesen Worten setzte sich Fabian neben das Feuer und sah aufmunternd zu Terry und Anthony. „Wer möchte anfangen? Der Heiler wird dann schon rufen, wenn der Nächste zum Konditionscheck muss."

Langsam beruhigte sich die Gruppe wieder und einer nach dem anderen versuchte, sich zu beurteilen. Drei sagten am Schluss selbst, dass sie sich unter der tolerierbaren Leistungsgrenze einstufen würden.

Doge nickte bedächtig. „Warum genau? Was meint ihr, wo lag der Haken, wo ist eure Schwäche?"

Einer meinte daraufhin, es habe ihm durch die zunehmende Müdigkeit einfach an der nötigen Konzentration gefehlt. Der Zauber um den Baumstamm im Wasser gerade zu halten und darauf zu balancieren, ohne dass er herumrollte, das sei immer schwieriger geworden. So habe er die unerlaubte Abkürzung über den Landweg nehmen müssen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", meldete sich dann Anthony zaghaft. „Ich meine zwar den Grossteil der Prüfung nicht schlecht bewältigt zu haben. Aber das letzte Stück war echt ein harter Brocken."

Jetzt blickte Fabian dem Schüler lange in die Augen, so lange bis dieser nervös herumzurutschen begann. „Du bist ein willensstarker junger Mann, der seine knifflige Aufgabe mit dem Sammeln der seltenen Zaubertrankzutaten mit einer lobenswerten Raffinesse bewältig tat."

Anthony errötete leicht über das Lob seines Lehrers.

„Was noch ein bisschen fehlt, ist dein Selbstvertrauen, du fürchtest das Urteil eines anderen und lässt dich dadurch beeinflussen. Obwohl du eigentlich selber weisst, was du kannst und was du wert bist. Hättest du dir selber mehr vertraut, wäre ein unbeabsichtigtes Antreiben von meiner Seite nicht möglich gewesen."

Anthony nickte bedrückt. „Was werden die anderen Rekruten von mir denken, wenn ich die Aufgabe nicht genau so schnell wie sie ..."

„Genau das meinte ich", bestätigte der Lehrmeister. „Hier machst du einen Denkfehler, in dem du die Prioritäten falsch setzt. Es ist nicht wichtig, dass du vor deinen Kollegen oder vor mir eine tolle Show abziehst. Dass du die Aufgabe meisterst, lebend und möglichst noch gesund am Ziel ankommst, das ist wichtig. Für einen lebensrettenden Zaubertrank ist es nicht wichtig, ob die Zutaten rennend den Berg hochgetragen wurden. Deine Hilfe muss ankommen und das kann sie nicht, wenn du auf dem Weg zusammenbrichst oder durch hastiges Vorwärtsjagen einem Todesser oder einem anderen Gewaltverbrecher in die Falle läufst."

Bei dieser Erläuterung hatten alle genau zugehört und man sah dem einem oder anderen an, dass er genau den gleichen Fehler bei sich selbst entdeckt hatte.

„Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, Anthony", munterte Doge seinen geknickten Schüler auf. „Deswegen bist du jetzt nicht durch die Prüfung gefallen. Du weisst aber, wo du dich noch verbessern kannst. Man lernt nie aus, auch ich mache da keine Ausnahme."

Der junge Goldstein war der Nächste, welcher zu dem Mediziner ins herbeigezauberte Zelt geschickt wurde. Mrs. Bones war inzwischen wieder ins Rekrutenlager zurückgekehrt und Ogden hatte seine Pflicht als Wache wahrgenommen. Denn während der Standortgespräche zwischen Lehrer und Schüler waren alle etwas abgelenkt.

Bei Zacharias wurde die Eigenmotivation in schwierigen Situationen leicht bemängelt. Dass der junge Bursche des Öfteren die freundschaftliche Animation von Cho bedurft hatte, um weiterzumachen, war dem Lehrer nicht verborgen geblieben. Bei Cho Chang wurde das grosse Fachwissen und die ausgezeichnete Kampftechnik gelobt. Doch auch sie hatte mit ihrem Bedürfnis erst alles möglichst bis ins Detail zu wissen ein Handicap, das sie unterwegs öfters ausgebremst hätte. Wäre da nicht Zacharias gewesen, der sie mit seiner Neugierde vorwärts zog.

„Ihr habt euch auf eine freundschaftliche Art wunderbar ergänzt, was für Auroren bei der Teamarbeit einen sehr positiven Aspekt darstellt", erläuterte Doge, der nicht nur Kritik anbringen wollte. Auch Terry blieb nicht ohne Lob. Er hatte bei der Himmelsbrücke mit handwerklichem Geschick und mit einem soliden Wissen in Verwandlungskunst geglänzt. „Dein `Drachensegler` sah einer Fledermaus täuschend ähnlich, nur war er eben grösser, damit er dich auch tragen konnte", sagte Doge zu Terry, der neben ihm im Gras sass.

Der Letzte in der Runde, welcher von dem Heiler aufgerufen wurde, war der Auror selbst. Auf dessen verwunderten Blick erklärte der Mediziner lächelnd: „Alle Prüfungsteilnehmer werden untersucht, Mister Doge. Wenn ich höre, wo Sie heute überall mit dabei waren und gesehen haben, was alle Rekruten die vielen Stunden so trieben. So haben Sie sicher etliche Kilometer mehr zurückgelegt, als jeder andere Prüfling hier."

Die fünf noch anwesenden Rekruten, die zur Zusatzprüfung antreten durften, beobachteten, wie Fabian nun seinen Umhang ablegte und der einladenden Geste des Heilers folgte.


	9. Schattenwicht im Tal der Nebel

Rege diskutierend standen die jungen Zauberer beisammen und sahen sich immer wieder mal um. Es war schon toll, in der Prüfung gut abgeschnitten zu haben. Was sie aber nun zu entscheiden hatten, war nicht gerade einfach. Sollten sie zustimmen an der zweiten Prüfung teilzunehmen, um so die Zulassung zur Eliteschulung ohne das Zwischenjahr zu erlangen? Sicher, der Heiler hatte ihnen allen die Teilnahme zugebilligt, doch würden sie weitere Strapazen auch wirklich aushalten?

Zacharias, Terry, Cho und zwei unschlüssig wirkenden Burschen aus Slytherin standen neben dem leuchtenden blauen Feuer, das sie trotz der kalt wirkenden Flamme wunderbar wärmte.

„Hör auf zu gähnen, sonst schick ich dich gleich Anthony hinterher ins Camp", drohte Cho ihrem Freund Zacharias schmunzelnd. Anthony hatte zwar die Erlaubnis zur Zusatzprüfung knapp erhalten, doch der Junge folgte der Empfehlung des Heilers, darauf zu verzichten. Anthony spürte selbst, dass seine Energiereserven an der unteren Grenze waren, und liess sich von Ogden ins Camp mitnehmen.

Zach blinzelte nur auf Chos Rüge und gähnte noch einmal herzhaft. „Daran bist nur du schuld, du Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte", schoss er dann zurück.

Terry knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Könnt ihr euch jetzt bitte auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren? Wer zu der bevorstehenden Prüfung nicht antreten will, der sollte sich jetzt auf den Rückweg machen."

Alle sahen sich an, doch keiner entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Ein Rascheln in der Nähe liess die Rekruten sich umdrehen. Eben hatte der Mediziner die Zeltplane zurückgeschlagen und Doge trat ins Freie. Während er mit dem Heiler über die Diagnose und Massregeln sprach, knöpfte er sich sein Hemd zu.

„Cho, bewunderst du etwa das lockige Brusthaar unseres Lehrers?", stichelte Zach leise.

Diese antwortete genauso leise: „Nein ich frage mich bloss, wer uns durch die nächste Prüfung begleitet. Noch wissen wir nicht, ob Doge den Test bestanden hat."

Dann drehte sich die junge Frau zu Zacharias um. „Obwohl du da nicht unrecht hast. Unser Lehrer ist trotz seines reifen Alters noch fit und hat ein ganz respektables Aussehen. _Frau_ ist gewiss nicht abgeneigt, ihn genauer anzugucken."

Jetzt prustete Terry los, da Zach die Augen aufriss, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und empört ausrief: „Cho, also wirklich!"

In dem Augenblick, als Cho schon antworten wollte, trat Fabian zu ihnen und fragte interessiert: „Um was geht es denn? Darf man mitlachen?"

Cho grinste nur und zwinkerte dem Auror schelmisch zu. Zach wurde puterrot, ob vor Verlegenheit oder vor Ärger wusste er selber nicht, und Terry hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Eurer Reaktion nach hattet ihr es wohl gerade von mir", meinte Doge schmunzelnd. „Nun, wenn ihr nicht darüber reden wollt, macht das nichts. Dürfte ich dann wissen, wer zur nächsten Prüfung antritt? Wir sollten so langsam weiter, damit wir noch etwas Sonne haben für den letzten Teil."

Die Schüler rissen sich zusammen und erklärten, dass es alle fünf versuchen wollten.

„Versuchen? Das gibt es nicht, entweder ihr wollt oder ihr wollt nicht", machte ihnen ihr Ausbilder klar.

Keine fünf Minuten später folgten sie alle dem Auror über die Wiese und über einen zerklüfteten Grat zu einer kleinen Anhöhe, die etwas unterhalb der Hügel lag. Trittsicher wie eine Gämse war der Lehrmeister über den felsigen Pfad vorangeschritten und hielt nun auf einen mannshohen Felsblock zu, der aus dem Abhang ragte.

„Hier beginnt der Anfang vom Ende", sprach Doge und zeigte auf die umgeknickten Bäume, welche teilweise auf den Felsen gefallen waren, „und das meine ich auch wirklich so."

„Ja genau, weil es hier ganz sicher nicht mehr weitergeht", murrte einer der Rekruten und blickte auf das nebelverhangene Tal, welches von der Anhöhe aus verschwommen zu sehen war. Doch der Lehrer ging auf diese Bemerkung nicht ein.

„Ich zwinge niemanden, das Tal der Nebel mit seinen unbekannten Schluchten zu betreten. Wer sich nicht absolut sicher ist, dass er sich der Aufgabe, das Tal zu durchqueren, stellen will, der kann hier und jetzt noch umkehren." Doge sah jeden in der Runde ernst an. „Hat man erst mal die Pforte durchschritten, gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

„Wie ist es mit Kontrollpunkten und haben wir eine Pikettequipe im Hintergrund, wie bei der vorhergehenden Prüfung auch?", fragte Terry sicherheitshalber nach.

Sein Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts davon. Ihr seid auf euch allein gestellt und habt nur einen einzigen Hilferuf, den ihr senden könnt. Es wird eine Rettungstruppe bereitstehen und euch holen. Aber das kann in dem verhexten Tal etwas dauern. Die Prüfung ist dann sofort abgebrochen und gilt als nicht bestanden. Noch weitere Fragen?"

Nach einem letzten Blick auf das gruselig wirkende Tal gestanden die zwei Slytherin, dass sie nun doch lieber auf die Prüfung verzichteten. Keiner konnte es ihnen verdenken, es sah ganz und gar nicht einladend aus.

Die Zurückbleibenden verabschieden sich von den beiden jungen Burschen, die zurück zum Camp apparierten.

„Nun denn", sagte ihr Lehrer mehr zu sich selbst, „machen wir uns auf den Weg."

Gespannt musterten Cho, Terry und Zach den nun in zivil gekleideten Auror, wie er zu den durcheinander liegenden Bäumen ging und nach sorgfältigem Prüfen unter zwei der Stämme kroch. Diese Bäume hatten auffallend wenige Äste, wie die Rekruten jetzt erst bemerkten, und lagen über Kreuz.

„Müssen wir da durchbre...", begann Terry.

„Wagt es ja nicht in der Nähe dieses Felsens zu zaubern, seine magische Struktur ist schon instabil genug", warnte ihr Lehrer. Cho mahnte Terry still zu sein und nur zu gucken. Interessiert beobachteten die Schüler, wie Doge offensichtlich eine geeignete Position zu finden suchte, um die Bäume optimal auf seiner rechten Schulter zu platzieren. Noch immer halb unter den gekreuzten Hölzern kniend, holte der Mann ein paar Mal tief Luft. Dann begann er sich und somit auch die Last auf seiner Schulter in die Höhe zu stemmen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter streckte er die Beine, die Bäume hoben sich knirschend nach oben und rutschten auseinander. Dabei wurde der Weg zu dem scheinbar massiven Felsen frei. Doges Muskeln traten hervor und seine Flanken bebten vor Anstrengung, als er schliesslich aufrecht stand und zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen hindurch der Tunnel durch den Fels hinunter ins Tal zu sehen war.

Zach brauchte nur einen Blick auf das anspannte Gesicht seines Lehrers und die verkrampften Kiefermuskeln zu werfen, um zu wissen, dass von Doge keine Anweisungen kommen würden. Rasch packte er Cho bei der Hand und zog sie auf den wartenden Mann zu. „Rasch durch den Tunnel, beeilt euch", trieb er Cho und auch Terry an. Cho schien es etwas unangenehm zu sein, dass sie zwischen den Beinen ihres Ausbilders hindurch mussten, doch sie krabbelte eilends ihren männlichen Kollegen nach und durchquerte mit ihnen den Felstunnel. Ein Knirschen und Knacken verriet, das Doge die Bäume genauso langsam zu Boden gleiten liess, wie er sie hochgehoben hatte. Ob er ihnen aber folgen würde, wussten sie nicht. Da sie laut seiner Ausführung vorhin auf sich alleine gestellt sein würden, warteten sie nicht ab. Sondern machten sich an ihre Aufgabe, die Durchquerung des Tals der Nebel.

Der Waldweg führte in Kurven immer weiter in das dichter werdende Unterholz. Flechten und Moosgewächse hingen wie Schleier an Ästen. Einige Zweige waren so schwer beladen, dass sie weit hinabgedrückt wurden und teilweise das Beschreiten des Pfades behinderten. Das dichte Blattwerk und eben die behangenen Äste liessen kaum noch Tageslicht bis zum Waldboden durch. Je stärker das Gefälle des Weges wurde und es tiefer in die Senke hinabhing, desto düsterer wirkte die Umgebung.

Aber es lag nicht nur am fehlenden Licht, das es immer kälter zu werden schien. Irgendetwas in dieser gruseligen Senke beeinflusste offensichtlich die Temperatur.  
>Einige der jüngeren Rekruten hätten sich hier ganz bestimmt geweigert, noch tiefer in das lichtlose Tal mitten im gefährlichsten Wald der ganzen Gegend hinabzusteigen.<p>

Terry, Cho und Zacharias aber kämpften sich weiter durch das unwegsame Gelände. Auch ihnen war es mulmig zumute, als sie die leisen Geräusche von weiter entfernten Schritten wahrnahmen. Wie sie dann noch einen Schatten zwischen den Sträuchern vor ihnen verschwinden zu sehen glaubten, waren auch die Nerven von Terry am Ende.

„Habt ihr den Wicht auch gesehen?", flüsterte der Junge nervös.

Zach sah sich um, konnte aber gerade nichts entdecken. „Nein nicht direkt, wo war er denn?"

„Da, da ist er wieder", antwortete Cho und deutete auf einen Busch, dessen Zweige wackelten, und dahinter war für eine Sekunde eine undeutliche Gestalt zu sehen, die sich wie ein Schatten von der Umgebung abhob. Terry, nahe der Panik, wollte umkehren. Zach versuchte vergebens, ihn zu beruhigen. „Hey, er ist ja schon wieder weg. So wie es aussieht, weicht er vor uns zurück. Er geht uns aus dem Weg und kommt nicht näher."

Die Legenden der Schattenwichte in den schottischen Wäldern war Terry zu präsent, um hier ein Risiko eingehen zu wollen.

„Egal, wenn sie mir einen Abbruch in die Prüfungsquali reinwürgen. Ich appariere an den Rand der Senke, direkt zu dem vorgeschriebenen Zielpunkt."

Cho seufzte, doch sie konnte Terry schon verstehen. Es war nicht jedermanns Sache es vielleicht mit Schattenwichten aufnehmen zu müssen. So verabschiedeten sich Zach und Cho von Terry. Er verschwand, nachdem er versprochen hatte, wenn nötig die Ausbilder zu informieren, wo sich die beiden Rekruten befanden.


	10. Die Laterne brennt!

„Jetzt sind wir nur noch zu zweit", stellte Zacharias überflüssigerweise fest. „Von Meister Doge habe ich nämlich nichts mehr gesehen und vermute, dass er hinter dem Tor zurückgeblieben ist."

Cho Chang klopfte ihrem Begleiter zuversichtlich auf die Schulter. „Richtig Partner, aber wenn es jemand schafft, dem Tal zu entkommen, dann wir."

Dem Tal zu entkommen, das hatte Cho ganz treffend ausgedrückt fand Zach, als er sich erneut in der verwunschen wirkenden Umgebung umsah.

„Also dann los! Jagen wir den Wicht weiter vor uns her. Bevor er noch auf die Idee kommt den Spiess umzudrehen", schlug der Bursche vor. Seine Begleiterin nickte stumm und gemeinsam schritten sie vorsichtig über die verschlungenen Pfade weiter hinein ins Tal der Nebel.

Einige Kilometer weiter waren sie noch immer unbehelligt von dem schattenhaften Wicht, doch ihre Umhänge waren leicht feucht durch den kühlen Dunst, welcher in der Luft lag.

„Wir sind nicht allein", stellte Cho auf einmal fest. „Ich meine jetzt aber nicht den Wicht, der scheint nämlich in der letzten halben Stunde verschwunden zu sein."

Der junge Mann hinter ihr, sah über ihre Schulter, konnte jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. „Erzähl mir jetzt aber nicht, dass du Mogli mit Shir Kahn zwischen diesem Urwaldgestrüpp gesehen hast. Sonst bring ich dich nämlich auf dem direkten Weg ins Krankenlager zum Heiler."

„Hüte deine Zunge, Bambi", wies Cho ihn zurecht. „Ich rede von einem Mann aus Fleisch und Blut, nur wer es ist, konnte ich nicht erkennen."

„Bambi!", empörte sich Zacharias, „du nennst mich Bambi?"

„Das ist genau so daneben wie Mogli, mein Guter", erwiderte Cho grinsend. „Jetzt pass besser auf, damit du nicht in den einsamen Wanderer vor uns reinläufst."

Zach brummte noch etwas vor sich hin, richtete dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Weg vor ihnen zu, welcher jetzt offensichtlich in eine Schlucht hinunter führte.

Der Lehrer, welcher nun ohne Aurorenabzeichen und in Zivilkleidung unterwegs war, schlenderte scheinbar arglos durch die steinige Senke. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und pflückte sich einige Beeren von den wenigen Büschen. Mit dieser kargen Mahlzeit versuchte er das Hungergefühl zu bekämpfen, welches ihn von seiner Aufgabe ablenkte.

Die Rekruten, welche ihm durch seine Bummelei schon ziemlich nahe gerückt waren, hatte er nicht bemerkt. Doge wurde von einer Stimme abgelenkt, die hinter den dichten Brombeerranken zu hören war. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor und er folgte den Rufen, bis zu einer Lücke im Gestrüpp. Verblüfft blickte er auf seine liebe Schwester, die da zwischen umgekippten Baumstämmen stand und um Hilfe bat.

Längst wurde der Auror in zivil von zwei neugierigen Augenpaaren am Rand der Schlucht beobachtet.

Was sich genau an der Szene veränderte und warum der wandernde Auror plötzlich von dem Beeren abliess, war aus der Entfernung von blossem Auge nicht zu erkennen. Als der Mann sich aber umwandte und interessiert unter die Baumstämme blickte, nahmen die Rekruten ihre präparierten Omnigläser hervor und spähten hinüber zu dem Ort des Geschehens.

Verblüfft mussten sie feststellen, dass da nicht alles mit Schutt und Ästen vollgestopft war, nein es war auch eine Höhlung unter den verrottenden Bäumen zu erkennen. Doch wer nun dachte, der oder die Bewohner würden sich einfach so im fahlen Sonnenlicht präsentieren, hatte sich getäuscht.

Undeutlich war eine Gestalt auszumachen, die sich aber immer im Schatten hielt. Ein unbekanntes Wesen in unbekannter Behausung und eine grosse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich um eine potenzielle Gefahrensituation handelte. Bei den Rekruten schrillten die Alarmglocken und sie waren gespannt, wie ihr Lehrer damit umging.

Doges Körperhaltung jedoch war locker und über sein Gesicht legte sich ein empfindsamer Ausdruck. Der Mann wirkte auf die Beobachter verletzlicher denn je, als er immer näher zu den halb verrotteten Bäumen schritt und sein Blick schien eher fasziniert, als denn allarmiert. Die Rekruten stellten ihre Gläser auf maximale Vergrösserung, um zu erkennen, was ihren Lehrer wie magnetisch anzog. Da bewegte sich etwas! Aber was es war, darauf konnten sie sich nicht einigen. Ob Mann oder Frau oder ein zweibeiniges Tierwesen. Das Geschöpf glich am ehesten einer Frau etwa im gleichen Alter wie Fabian Doge. Doch ihr Haar war wie Federflaum und das dünne Gewand umfloss in anmutiger Weise ihren Köper und verbarg ihre wahre Identität.

Statt aus der Distanz die Lage abzuwägen, schritt der Mann wie verzaubert immer weiter auf den Eingang zu und beobachtete hypnotisiert die aufreizenden Bewegungen des Geschöpfes. Ob ein Wortwechsel stattfand, konnten die Schüler auf ihrem Ausguck nicht hören. Doch ihnen stockte der Atem, als Doge einen letzten Schritt unter die Bäume tat und sich plötzlich ein gefiederter Arm um seine Taille schlang. Die Gegenwehr des überrumpelten Opfers kam zu spät und war chancenlos. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden liess einen der dünnen Baumstämme erzittern und der Boden beim Eingang wurde aufgewühlt, als Fabian die Füsse in die Erde stemmte und verzweifelt versuchte, den Rückzug anzutreten.

Die Illusion seiner Schwester war auf einen Schlag verschwunden. Satt Erstaunen und Freude, umwallte ihn jetzt lähmende Furcht beim Anblick der Fratze dicht vor seinem Gesicht. Die kräftigen Arme um seine Hüften hielten ihn mühelos fest und Doge fühlt sich hilflos gefangen in einer entsetzlichen Aura. Als ob ihn eine Glasglocke aus flüssigem Eis von der Welt abschirmte. Seine magischen Kräfte waren eingeschlossen, genauso wie die Angst in seinem Herzen. So sehr sich Fabian auch zu wehren versuchte, das Ding zog ihn immer tiefer in sein Reich. Mit jedem Befreiungsversuch wurde er schwächer und schien seinem Gegner geradezu in die Hände zu spielen. Panisch griff sich Fabian an den Hals und aktivierte das Amulett, das er stets bei sich trug.

Sein erstickter Schrei und der Anblick, wie er unerbittlich ins Innere der Höhle geschleift wurde, war das Letzte, das seine Rekruten von ihm sahen und hörten.

„Was war das? Ich kenne kein Tier oder Mensch, der diesem Ding auch nur ähnlich sieht!" Zacharias war schlicht weg entsetzt.

„Aussehen ... ähm Eulenkopf mit Federn ... annähernd menschliche Körperform, war aber zeitweise durchsichtig, also kein stofflicher Körper", stotterte Cho.

„Kein Körper? Mit was hat er denn unseren Meister abgeschleppt?", unterbrach sie ihr Begleiter, während er von seinem Hemd einen Ärmel in Stücke riss.

Cho lief vor ihm auf und ab. „Baumwollstoff ist gut, als Material für die Bannfackeln. Es ist zwar kein echter Dämon, aber diese Dinger können ihre Gestalt wandeln, sie zehren von Lebensenergie, Wärme, bis ... na ja damit wir so werden sollten wie sie, als Partner."  
>"Ein Vampir?", fragte Zach ungläubig.<p>

„Nein, die Vampire verachten die Strigoi als minderwertiges Zwischending, das Vieh und Menschen stiehlt, oft grundlos tötet. Die meisten Seelen der getöteten Opfer entfliehen zu ihrem Schöpfer, dem Herren, bevor es den Strigoi gelingt, sie in ihr Reich mitzunehmen."

Noch während Cho die erkannten Merkmale aufzählte und mit der ihr bekannten Sagengestalt verglich, flammte mit einem lauten Knall vor dem Blockhaus im Lager eine Laterne auf. Gerade als Amelia zusammen mit Ogden aus dem Haus eilte, heulte ein Hund klagend im nahen Zwinger.

Bestürzt starrten sie einige Sekunden auf die grellorangen Flammen, die aus der Laterne hervorbrachen.

„Doge, er hat das Amulettsignal gezündet!", stiess Ogden hervor.

„Wenn sogar sein Hund heult, ist es bitterer Ernst. Ich alarmiere die Rettungstruppe und breche sofort mit ihnen auf", rief Mrs Bones im Davoneilen über die Schulter. Jede Minute zählte, wenn ein Auror auf diese Weise um Hilfe rief.


	11. Die Höhle des Strix

Zacharias hatte inzwischen schon aus Holzknüppeln, Harz, Magnesiumpulver und den Stoffstreifen seines Hemdes ein paar Fackeln gebastelt. „Bist du fertig mit Fachsimpeln? Können wir los und diesem Ding das Handwerk legen?"

Die junge Chinesin nickte und nahm eine der brennende Fackel in Empfang. Bevor sie aber dem verschleppten Mann in die Dunkelheit folgten, hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und sandten zwei Notrufsignale gen Himmel. Die Frage, ob sie die Prüfung bestanden oder nicht, war ab sofort hinfällig. Hier ging es um viel mehr.

Die Höhle des Strix! Verflucht, ihr Beschützer steckte nun selbst gewaltig in der Klemme, ohne die Möglichkeit selbst um Hilfe zu rufen. Jetzt lag es allein in ihrer Hand, an ihrem Wissen und Können, ob er da lebend wieder raus kam.

Das Erste, was sie fanden, war der Umhang des Verschollenen und wenig später die Lederweste des Aurors. Zach nahm den wärmenden Umhang vorsorglich mit sich. Ein wimmerndes Heulen aus der Ferne jagte ihnen einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Kurz darauf musste Zach seine Begleiterin auffangen, da sie über etwas am Boden stolperte. Argwöhnisch untersuchten sie die Stiefel ihres Lehrers, die mitten in dem Gang herumlagen. „Seltsame Angewohnheiten hat dieser Strix schon", brummte Zacharias.

Cho schüttelte sich aber vor Grauen und meinte: „Nein, er geht systematisch vor und raubt seinem Opfer zuerst die schützende Kleidung. Schnell weiter, sonst ist es zu spät!"

Amelia Bones und ihre sechs Begleiter waren beunruhigt, als auch noch die Signalzauber der Rekruten über den Nebeln aufleuchteten. Noch mehr Personen in Not, doch befanden sich offensichtlich alle am gleichen Fleck und die Retter mussten sich nicht aufteilen. Mrs Bones verdrängte die Tatsache, dass der Peilzauber von Doge vor Kurzem verstummt war. Die Verbindungsimpulse waren erloschen und eine der wenigen Erklärungen war der eingetretene Tod ihres Aurorenkollegen. Amelia umklammerte ihren Besen und sah mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass sie zu spät kamen. Sie wollte glauben, ihrem gutherzigen ehrbaren Kollegen doch noch helfen zu können. Die Rettungstruppe behielt die Richtung auf die neuen Signale bei, in der Hoffnung dort mehr Informationen über den Verbleib von allen Vermissten zu erhalten.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere flogen Eiskristalle durch den Stollen auf die jungen Retter zu und drohten sie zu vollständige einzuhüllen.

Die Fackeln erloschen mit einem Zischen und Zacharias Smith schwang seinen Zauberstab, um einen Schutzbann um sie zu ziehen. Seine Bewegungen waren aber langsam, als würde er in zähflüssigem Gelee waten. „Es wird nicht lange halten und ich habe keine Kraft, um noch einen Zauber zu sprechen", jammerte der junge Blonde. Cho am Boden zu seinen Füssen werkelte an den Fackeln herum und es gelang ihr wenigsten eine von ihnen mit einem Muggelfeuerzeug wieder zu entzünden. „Wahhhh! Geh weg du Scheusal!", schrie gleich darauf Zach, der im Schein der Flammen keine drei Schritte weiter das lauernde Eulenwesen sichtete. „Lass sie zufrieden, du Biest!" Der Junge versuchte mit Fusstritten den Gegner zu vertreiben, doch er holte sich nur kalte Füsse und zog sich mit Cho etwas zurück. Jetzt aber schien der Strix Jagd auf sie beide zu machen. Sein erstes Opfer hatte er wohl schon an einem geeigneten Ort untergebracht, wo es nicht mehr entfliehen konnte. Nur noch durch eine Magnesiumfackel geschützt war selbst der Rückzug ein gefährliches Unterfangen.

„Wir sind ohnehin im Nachteil, so können wir auch gleich angreifen. Auf jeden Fall hilft es unserem Lehrer mehr, als dass wir uns beim Davonkriechen auch erwischen lassen", Cho war für einen Kampf und warf dem Strix einen Stein an den Kopf. „Siehst du, er muss ausweichen, wir haben auch ohne zu Zaubern eine Chance."

Zacharias zog nur eine Grimasse und schützte sie beide mit einem Protego vor den Eiszapfen, die ihnen nun als Revanche um die Ohren flogen. „Wie wollen wir kämpfen, wenn wird wegen Glatteis ständig auf der Nase liegen?", beschrieb er die Situation von Cho. Die junge Frau war wegen der zersplitterten Eisstücke hingefallen und robbte nun aus der Reichweite der klauenartigen Hände des Strix. So wie es aussah, war der Angreifer daran, auch über die jungen Zauberer eine energielähmende Glocke zu legen. Die Bannsprüche und die Scheinattacken von Zacharias mit der Fackel verzögerten das Ansinnen nur. Bald würden sie wohl das Schicksal von Doge teilen.

Doge! Im Moment der Verzweiflung blitzte in den Erinnerungen von Cho eine Szene auf. Ein Hund so schnell wie der Wind, mit Mähne aus Feuer und Glut, treu seinem Herren folgend.

Es war an dem Tag gewesen, als sie ihrem Lehrmeister nachspioniert hatte. Sein Privatleben bespitzelte, als Übung im verdeckten Ermitteln. Doge hatte sie nicht bemerkt damals, er war zu sehr mit dem Hundetraining beschäftigt gewesen. Doch nicht ihre erfolgreiche Tarnung war jetzt wichtig, sondern der unbezahlbare Begleiter von Doge, nur er könnte jetzt noch helfen.

Cho setzte alles auf eine Karte, blendete die Gefahr, in der sie schwebte, aus und versetzte sich in den komplexen Zustand der Telekinese. Es waren nur wenige Auramerkmale, die sie als Anhaltspunkte für ihr Vorhaben hatte, doch es musste ausreichen. Hochkonzentriert murmelte sie die Beschwörungsformeln, auch wenn Zach sie ständig aus der Reichweite des Schattenwesens ziehen musste. Verzweifelt liess sich der junge Mann schliesslich dazu hinreissen, die brennende Fackel nach dem Wicht zu werfen, welcher dem hellen Licht auswich und sich lachend einige Meter zurückzog. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, das Licht aus den Händen zu geben. Erde und Staub vor sich herschiebend, deckte der Angreifer triumphierend das Feuer zu. Die letzten Flammen erstickten und Zach sah ihr Ende gekommen.

„Feuerwind, lass deinen Herren nicht im Stich!", endete die verzweifelte Beschwörung der jungen Frau an seiner Seite. Doch Zacharias wusste nicht, was er davon zu erwarten hatte. Bereits den kalten Atem des Untoten im Nacken spürend, gewahrte Cho einen Funken neben Zach aufglimmen. Dieser wurde immer grösser, bis ein wolfsähnlicher Hund mit flammendroten Augen und langer glühender Mähne vor ihnen stand. Ohne sich um die staunenden Rekruten oder um den erschrocken fauchenden Strix zu kümmern, rannte Feuerwind eilends in den dunklen Tunnel hinein. Cho hatte keinen Zweifel, das Tier würde seinen Herren finden. Erleichtert wollte sie sich zu Boden sinken lassen, fühlte sich aber von starken Armen gehalten und gestützt.

„Wir sind noch nicht am Ende unserer Mission", raunte ihr Zacharias ins Ohr. „Das magische Hundewesen kann seinen Meister nur schützen, nicht tragen. Dies könnte ich übernehmen, aber ich lass dich gewiss nicht bei dieser Kreatur zurück."

War es Wärme und Fürsorge, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang? Cho raffte sich unter dem Zuspruch von Zach auf und folgte ihrem Begleiter, der sie gewissenhaft mit sich zog. Winselnd und fauchend kam ihnen auch die verhexte Seele hinterher. Da sie aber nichts mit einem echten Dämon gemeinsam hatte, war sie nur so schnell wie ein Mensch zu Fuss. Dies war bei der untrainierten Kreatur eher ein unbeholfenes Joggen, als denn ein Rennen. Bei diesem Wettlauf durch den verwinkelten Stollen konnte der Strix kaum mit den motivierten jungen Zauberern mithalten, geschweige denn Feuerwind einholen.

Der feurigleuchtende Heliopathenhund lag bereits bei dem entkleideten Opfer des Strix in der kalten Gruft, als die beiden jungen Helfer eintrafen. Entsetzt blickte Cho auf den unnatürlich blassen Körper des reglosen Aurors und dessen blau angelaufenen Lippen. Es stand gar nicht gut um Fabian, da sein Organismus selbst das Kältezittern bereits eingestellt hatte. Erst als Feuerwind aufjaulte und ihn mit seinem heissen Atem anhechelte, öffnete Doge träge die Augen.

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät", stiess Zacharias hervor und sprang behände in die Grube. „Rasch, hilf mir ihn rauszuziehen, bevor die Kälte des Strix auch mich lähmt!"

Cho warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf ihren Verfolger im Tunnel. „Vorsprung noch etwa 30 bis 40 Sekunden", meldete sie, kniete neben die Grube und beugte sich hinunter.

Zacharias hatte Fabian Doge bereits in sitzende Position gebracht und stemmte den Leib des unterkühlten Aurors weiter in die Höhe. Cho fasste den Mann unter den Armen, um ihn über den Rand der Grube zu ziehen. Feuerwind lief derweil aufgeregt neben ihr auf und ab. Als ein leises Flüstern über Fabians Lippen kam, wandte sich sein Hund mit gebleckten Zähnen und wild auflodernder Mähne dem nahenden Strix zu.

Nicht nur das untote Wesen spürte die heisse Wut, die von dem treuen Wächter ausging. Die Hitze und vor allem das helle Licht zwang den Strix auf Abstand zu bleiben. Die jungen Rekruten waren froh darüber, auch wenn ihnen jetzt der Schweiss über die Stirn lief. Mit einem letzten Ruck hievten sie den Mann aus der Grube und legten ihn auf den mitgebrachten Umhang. Unfähig Gefühle zu äussern oder mitzuhelfen, registrierte Fabian, wie er in den wärmenden Stoff eingewickelt wurde. Mit aller Macht klammerte er sich an das Leben, welches seine Schüler so tapfer zu retten versuchten.

Zacharias übernahm es, mithilfe von Magie seinen Lehrmeister hochzuheben und wegzutragen. Der Weg zum zweiten Ausgang des Höhlenlabyrinths wurde eine Hetzjagd auf Leben und Tod.

Der wütende Abkömmling der Strigoi verfolgte sie durch nur ihm bekannte Nebengänge und machte so ihren Vorsprung oftmals wieder wett. Zacharias musste nicht nur den wehrlosen Mann unfallfrei vor sich her levitieren, sondern auch jede Einmündung sichern, bevor er sie passieren konnte. Cho hielt ihm mit wohldosierten chinesischen Feuerwerkszaubern erfolgreich den Rücken frei, immer darauf bedacht dabei nicht den ganzen Tunnel einstürzen zu lassen. Feuerwind sprang dann ein, wenn das befiederte Eulenwesen einen Kälteangriff startete, bei dem sich Boden und Wände des Stollens mit blankem Eis überzogen.

Die ganze Zeit waren die Höhlengänge mit Winseln, Stöhnen und Jammern, mit Flüchen und grollendem Knurren erfüllt. Hin und wieder krachten Steine nieder, wenn Zacharias kurzerhand einen Nebenstollen sprengte. Je näher sie dem Ausgang kamen, desto lauter wurden die unheimlichen Laute, welche aus der Tiefe der Erde drangen.

Die Rettungskräfte für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen hatten Terry am Rande des Tales längst aufgespürt und als Zeuge zu der Unglücksstelle mitgenommen. Er hatte ihnen noch als Einziger mitteilen können, was sich nach dem Betreten des Tals abgespielt hatte. So wussten die Männer, dass neben den Rekruten und dem Meister noch eine weitere Person, ein Wicht, sich umtrieb. Längst war die Suche bei der Schlucht angelaufen und Terry wartete mit Bangen am Ende des Fusspfades auf erste Nachrichten der ausgeschwärmten Patrouille. Seine Aufsichtsperson Mrs Wakanda legte das Fernglas beiseite, da es in der hereinbrechenden Nacht nichts mehr nützte. Auch die meisten der Auroren und Retter stellten bei zunehmender Dunkelheit die Suche ein und versammelten sich beim Treffpunkt.

„In der Schlucht sind nur wenige Spuren zu finden, dass die Rekruten und ihr Lehrer hier durchgekommen sind. Dawlish und Tiberius stossen auch gleich zu uns. Sie haben eine Art Höhlung etwa einen halben Kilometer weiter ...", berichtete Eric Munch gerade, als die unterirdischen Geräusche in nächster Nähe begannen. Terry und die versammelten Rettungskräfte warfen sich bedenkliche Blicke zu. Solche Laute brachte man mit der Hölle in Verbindung, wenn der Teufel die verlorenen Seelen folterte.

Als dann alle Vermissten, gefolgt von einem flammenden Wirbelwind aus der laut stöhnenden Höhle hervorbrachen, zuckten etliche der altgedienten Auroren zusammen, nahmen Terry schützend in ihre Mitte und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, um den Teufel persönlich zu bekämpfen.

Wenige Schritte von dem Tunnelausgang entfernt ging Zacharias erschöpft in die Knie. Mit letzter Kraft liess er den geretteten Mann noch ein Stück weiter aus der Reichweite des tobenden Strix schweben. Auf einen Freudenruf von Cho blickte er auf und erkannte die Schemen einiger Männer, die herbeieilten. Dass es sich um Auroren handelte, registrierte er erst, als etliche Lumos-Zauber aufflammten und die Gesichter erkennbar wurden.

„Sprengt die Höhle, ich kann nicht mehr!", war das Letzte, das er über die Lippen brachte. Danach sank er vornüber auf den steinigen Boden. Der helle Schein von Feuerwinds Mähne durchdrang die Dämmerung und zeichnete ein groteskes Bild von dem verunglückten Master Doge, der nur dürftig mit einem Umhang bedeckt auf der unwirtlichen Geröllhalde lag. Wenige Schritte dahinter kniete Cho in staubbedeckten Kleidern und beugte sich über ihren erschöpften Freund. Sie wich Zach nicht von der Seite, bis Hilfe da war, egal welche entsetzlichen Drohungen die verwünschte Seele in ihrem Loch auch ausstiess.

Beide Rekruten fühlten sich von starken Armen hochgehoben und sahen, wie auch ihr Lehrer Fabian auf eine Trage gebettet in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. Das Letzte, was sie aus der Schlucht hörten, waren zwei gewaltige Detonationen. Als der Schwindel vom Apparieren nachliess, fanden sich die beiden im grossen Sanitätszelt der Auroren wieder.

Terry, der schon kurz zuvor eingetroffen war, stand bei dem Steinofen, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte. Als er erkannte, wen die Auroren zurückbrachten, eilte er über die dicken Teppiche zu seinen Freunden, um sie zu begrüssen.

„Willkommen zurück ihr zwei Helden", begrüsste sie nun auch Amelia Bones, nachdem die Auroren gegangen waren. Ihre Worte waren kaum verklungen, da kamen zwei Hilfskräfte aus dem St.-Mungos mit Speisen, heissen Getränken und Decken aus einem anderen Bereich des Zeltes. Sie würden sich nun weiter um die geretteten Schüler kümmern. „Wir sind alle wahnsinnig froh, euch wiederzuhaben."

„Was ist mit Master Doge?", fragte Cho, in Gedanken noch immer bei dem entkräfteten, hilflosen Mann.

„Ihr dürft uns das Erlebte erzählen, wann immer ihr euch dazu imstande fühlt. Alle drei bleiben so lange hier im privaten Lazarett der Elite, bis ihr euch von der wahnsinnigen Aktion erholt habt. Ihr und auch Master Doge, wie du ihn so schön nennst", antwortete Mrs Bones und deutete auf die Planen, welche das Zelt in weitere Bereiche teilte. „Chefheiler Sokrates persönlich kümmert sich bereits um Fabians Wohl. Euer Master liegt bewacht von seinem Hund gleich nebenan."

Zacharias und Cho sanken dankbar auf eines der komfortablen Betten. Nur am Rande nahmen sie wahr, dass einer der Helfer heisses Wasser in einen grossen Badezuber kippte und dann den Vorhang davor zog. Ein warmes Bad würde ihnen gut tun, denn noch steckte das kalte Grauen in ihren Knochen. Die beiden jungen Menschen blickten sich an, lächelten unsicher und fielen sich schluchzend in die Arme. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie hatten alle überlebt!


End file.
